What If?
by Juketsu No Kimi
Summary: What if one day, Feliciano has the worst day possible to where it makes him want to try and commit suicide? What if theres a voice in his head talking to him? What if the voice is actually his son from the future? What if his son goes into the past, but to be resqued by his little sister? And what if someone finally notices canada for who he is? Mostly ger./ita, can,/OC, pol/OC
1. Chapter 1

(AN: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on the reviews and comments. i hope you enjoy it. now ill stop typing so you can read 0wo)

What If?

Chapter 1: What Did I Ever Do To Deserve This?

As the morning light lightly hit Italy's face gently, he was dreaming about germany as always.

Germany was holding italy as close as he could, hearing italy's cries.

"_doitsu…..make romano stop…._."

" _I'll make sure that he never hurts you_."

Germany woke up and sat up and yawned. He looked over, seeing his own italy sleeping like a baby. He gently rubbed his head and smiled. His smile faded away quickly as italy was tossing and turning a lot. He saw the pain in his facial expression as Italy started crying in his sleep. He held Italy lightly as he shook him lightly. "Italy….please wake up…Italy…..italy…..italy…." after 5 minutes of doing this, he sits up and pushing Ludwig off of him, phanting heavily. " Italy are you ok?" Ludwig asked as he got off of the floor. "Y-yea…..just had a nightmare….." Italy said as he sat up and started getting dressed. Ludwig also got dressed to while staring at Italy, looking at his hips move. As soon as Italy was Italy was done he walked downstairs, hearing a disappointed sigh from Ludwig upstairs. Italy got a package of fettucini and waited for the water boil. As he waited, he got a jar of alfredo sauce and poured that in another pot, also placing that on the stove. He stood there thinking, "_ why would romano kill me? Even if it was a dream, I want to know why? Maybe I made him mad or something. I know! Ill make him some pasta and invite him for dinner_!" he quickly stirred the alfredo sauce and added the pasta in the water, stirring both constantly. When the food was done, he made two plates and sat down and stared at his food. Ludwig came downstairs after getting dressed, surprised to see Italy not eating his favorite food: pasta. " aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Ludwig said as Italy was slowly breathing. Italy snapped out of his thoughts and started eating his pasta. Lugwig stared at Italy as he slowly ate his pasta, while thinking so many dirty thoughts. "_ my god why did he have to have alfredo sauce with pasta?! Just thinking about what I can do to him when we get home…_.." about 15 minutes passed and they both went to the world meeting to discuss the problems the nations had to discuss.

During the meeting, all the nations of course, discussed all the problems that was concerning the world. Global warming, rising taxes, and even murders were solved. Romano asked Italy to stay afterwards, which frightened Italy and worried Ludwig. 20 minutes passed and romano and Italy were the only ones in the conference room, which made italy's curl lower in fear. " so I hear that you and that potato loving bastard are going out?" romano said in a very angry tone. " we've been going out for 4 months now…" Italy quietly said. " why are you going out with him? All he'll do is just make you into one of his own kind. You are going to come home with me and spain tonight." Romano yelled. "n-no. me and Ludwig are planning to watch a mov-" Italy said as romano punched him in the face and pulled on itlay's curl. Italy breathed heavily and held himself on the chair he was in. " r-romano….please let go of my curl…. It hurts…." Italy weakly said. " why should I let you go? Im only trying to keep you just the way you are!" romano said as he yanked at italy's curl hard, hearing a small moan come from Italy. " be over at the house by midnight or else." As romano shoved Italy on the floor and left. Italy just layed there, thinking about what had just happened to him and how he was going to handle it when he got home. The floor had a small pool of blood around his head, his eyes slowly closing. " why…" he mumbled as America walked in and saw him on the floor. " hey dude, you ok?" he said as Italy fell asleep. " hey britain, wanna help me get Italy up and in a bed!" he said while trying to pick him up and a big mac. England, or britian a nickname America calls him, came in and slapped the hamburger out of his hand and picked up Italy bridal style. " why did you come back for that?" England said as he started walking away from America. " Its quality food that I love!" said America following England. "all that is a heartattack on a bun. Wheres germany? He should still be here…" England said as he and America walked around the conference building.

Meanwhile germany was training outside his house with japan. " where is italy-san? He should have been here by now, even if he were ditching." Japan asked as they were running laps. " I don't know but when he does get back he'll have to eat wurst for dinner instead of pasta." Said germany as he ran a little bit faster than japan.

England still holding italy as they walked outside of the building and into englands car. It was very old fashioned, but it had the engine of a sports car. As they were driving to italy and Germanys house, italyt woke up. "ve~ where am i?" italy asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. " hey Britain! Italy woke up! Hey italy, why were you on the floor anyways?" America asked as England was driving. " r-romano doesn't like the fact that me and Ludwig are dating. He said that I have to go to his house tonight with spain or else." Italy said while crying. " it'll be alright. We're taking you home so you can eat some pasta with Ludwig and relax, alright?" England said while turning into italy's driveway. " t-thank you so much! Ill bring some pasta tomorrow as a token of appreciation!" italy said as he stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. He waved goodbye to them as they drove off.

He unlocked the door and slowly walked inside. " Ludwig! Im home! Where are you?" italy mumbled as he walked around their house. He looked at the phone, seeing it has 3 new messages on it. He clicked the button, playing the voicemails.

_You have 3 new messages. First message:_ " _hey italy! Its hungary! Anyvays I vas vondering if you vand ludiwg vould like to come over vor dinner Friday? Vive me a call vhen you get this! Vye vye_!" " yay! We can see hungary and again!" _next message_: " _its me italy. You better be packing so that when I go to pick you up tonight itll be one less thing I can yell at you for. Now hurry up damnit! I don't have all day, you know! Just hurry your ass up so I can yell at you already. Goodbye_." Italy started crying when he remembered what happened to him earlier that day. He sat down on the couch and sighed. _Last message_: " _ITALY! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! YOU MISSED TRAINING TODAY! NO PASTA TONIGHT, YOU ARE EATING GERMAN SAUSAGES FOR DINNER TONIGHT! NO EXCUSSES DAMNIT! I love you but please show up more often_."_ End of messages. If you would like to rep_- italy threw a candle at the machine at it, causing it to break on the floor. Italy cried and stood up and walked outside.

_why did everyone have to be so mean to me today? I was trying to be myself….._ italy thought as he ran across town. **There is one way you can escape this pain Feliciano**. Italy stopped dead in his tracks. "ve~~ whose there?" italy said as he looked all around him. **Im in your head. First lets get you something to eat. See that resteraunt over there?** _Yes I see it_. **Its called "mongolian style" they have good pasta. Go there and eat. While your eaing ill talk to you, ok?** Alright, ill go and eat there! Italy said out loud as he ran inside the restaurant and ordered some food.

A sweaty Ludwig walked inside their house, " italy! Where are you?" he shouted as he walked around. He looked down to see the answering machine on the floor, broken along with a candle. He sighed and walked upstairs to the bathroom to shower. He took off his clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper. He stepped inside the shower and turned on the water. He thought, _why isn't he home yet? He could be hiding somewhere. But even when he did do that, he would have just popped out and and dinner already. Why isn't he here?_ After 15 mintues of thinking and washing off, he stepped out and dried himself off, then put on sweatpants and a tank top. He went downstairs and started frying the sausages he and Feliciano were going to eat. About 10 minutes passed by and he heard a knock at the door. " finally italy I was start-" Ludwig said as he opened the door to see a very pissed off romano. " GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID POTATO-BASTARD!" romano said as he shoved Ludwig aside and walked inside. "FELICIANO GET OVER HERE NOW DAMNIT! HURRY UP SO CAN YELL AT YOU FOR BEING SUCH AN IDIOT WITH YOUR LIFE!" romano yelled as Ludwig got up and finished cooking dinner. " he isn't home yet. And why do you want to see him anyways?" " he shouldn't be with a potato-loving bastard like you. I told him to pack a bag so he can stay with me." Romano said while looking around the house for him. " here we go again. Look im not pushing him to do anything, I just want to make him less dependant on others when it comes to a fight. I haven't seen him since the meeting ended and he wasn't at training. You haven't seen him, have you?" Ludwig said as put some sausages on a plate, offering some to romano. " YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! IM NOT GOING TO EAT THAT CRAP! THEIR NOT EVEN SPICY AND YOU WANT ME TO EAT IT?! HOW DARE YOU!" romano yelled. "HOW DARE I? I WAS JUST BEING POLITE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND YOU JUST BARGE IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE, START YELLING AT ME AND THEN DENY ME BEING POLITE TO YOU! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW DAMNIT!" Ludwig yelled at romano while spain sat down, looking at the scenery. " hi germany! Very lovely living room you have." " THANK YOU SPAIN BUT ROMANO GET OUT!" Ludwig said as he broke a glass in his hands. " I have an idea to fix this!" spain said while getting up and going to the fridge and grabbing a tomato, then walking behind romano and waving the tomato in his face. "THAT'S NOT EVEN THE WORST PART YOU…." Romano said as he looked at the tomato in awe and stopped talking. " see germany? If he ever gets mad, just give him a tomato!" spain said as he gave romano the tomato. Romano sat down and ate the tomato quietly. " lets just calm down so we can find Feliciano and go home. Now did either of you see him after the meeting?" spain said while sitting in between them. " I went to training after the meeting. I called him but he didn't awnser his phone. I don't think he even brought it with him to the meeting." Ludwig said as he looked at spain. " ok, how about you romano? Did you see Feliciano today?" " of course I did. I hit hi-" " YOU HIT FELICIANO?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ludwig said as he interrupted romano. " Ludwig, calm down." Spain said as he got up and handed romano another tomato. " now, romano, you were saying?" "as I was saying, I hit Feliciano because hes going out with the potato-bastard over there. I told him to be at my house by midnight or else." Romano said while staring at the tomato in awe, then eating it slowly. " alright so far no clue….why would he just leave us like that.?" Spain said while thinking.

**Now Feliciano, walk back to the conference building. There we can talk in private.** _Alright, but first you have to tell me your name_. **my name is fabiano.** _Fabiano huh. That's a pretty name! I like it.. ve~~ but lets get headed to the building._ **Alright, ve~!** Italy thought as he walked out of the resteraunt, after paying of course, and headed to the world conference building. He opened the big door carefully and walked inside. _Im in. where do you want me to go?_ **The rooftop.** He walked to the stairs and started walking up to the top. After 30 minutes( AN: youd be tired too if you had to climb 50 flights of stairs!) he crawled to the top of the bulding and phanted heavily. He slowly stood up and looked around. He saw a small light brown cat and he picked it up and started petting it. He sat down and played with its paws as it purred against him. A drop of rain fell on him and soon started pouring hard. The cat angrly clawed at fleicano's face and ripped his suit and ran off back into the building. He slowly started to cry while staring at the city with bright lights. He felt his clothes cling onto him but he kept crying. After 15 minutes, he rubbed his red eye and softly rubbing his black eye from earlier. He sunk to his knees, exausted from crying, he looked at the city with a tear falling from his eyes. Now Feliciano, please go to sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow. Feliciano closed his eyes, letting his body fall onto the hard wet concrete floor head first, and exhaled slolwly. He remembered all the events that happened that day and shed a tear before his vision faded into pitch black. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Was his last thought before slumber overpowered him.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: i didnt think that many people would like my story! ill try and keep updating just for you readers.)

What if?

Chapter 2: why is this happening?

Ludwig woke up as the sun rose directly in his face. "Feliciano, are you home?" Ludwig said as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. He sighed and shed a tear and slowly sat up. He looked around the room and looked down. _Where are you Feliciano? Why didn't home last night?_ He looked out of the window, seeing the sun rise and some birds chirping a morning song. He sat down and shed another tear. He stood up and started getting dressed while thinking,_ I love you Feliciano…..why did you have to run away like that? I wonder where you are right now. Are you alright? Are you at least warm somewhere?_ After finished getting dressed, he walked downstairs and looked around. He remembered what happened last night before he went to bed.

"Since its midnight, I think ill take Romano home. Im sorry that we couldn't find him. I had America and England look for him. They said that they gave him a ride home but afterwards they don't know what happened after that." Spain said while picking up romano. " it's alright, if anything ill just have to keep the door unlocked and wait for him to come back in the middle of the night." Ludwig said as he opened the door for him. He walked out and put him in the car, then waving goodbye to Ludwig. He drove off and Ludwig cleaned the entire kitchen. After 15 minutes of cleaning he looked at a picture frame that fell on the floor. " _I remember that day. I had to help Feliciano get a cat off of him because it was licking him. His face was cute when he was crying because the cat licked him. The owner apologized and he was happy when I told him that id take him to the spaghetti factory afterwards. That was such a fun day. Then we watched a movie, I don't remember what it was because I fell asleep. But when I woke up, feliciano was cuddling against me. I held him and smiled._

Ludwig shed tears as he rembered what happened, looking at that same picture again, which made him shed more tears. After 5 minutes of crying. He wiped his eyes and got into his car and drove off to the building. He parked the car and he walked inside with a sad look on his face. He walked into the room on the 25th floor and sat down, all of the other nations staring at him with a concerned look. He looked at his paperwork and sighed. America looked at him and said, " Well lets get this meeting started!" Germany didn't even raised his hand to say anything. During the whole meeting, he just looked at his paperwork, his bangs in his face since he didn't bother to comb them back. _where are you feliciano?_

Feliciano looked up at the glaring sun, covering his eyes and slowly sitting up. He looked around the rooftop, rembering what happened last night. He looked around and crawled to the edge of the building, looking down. He saw cuba smoking outside and stood up. _I wonder, its around lunch time, wheres everyone?_ He planted his feet at the edge, his pen falling out of his pocket, landing near cuba, scaring him. He looked up and ran inside all the way back to the meeting room. _Maybe if I jump, my problems will go away….._ he planted his feet further off. Still keeping his balance. He giggled and saw some dark grey clouds coming over. " ve~~ they look like grey…..or maybe purple." He looked at his outfit, seeing some parts dry and some parts look like a purple color. _Maybe itll rain again. Maybe it wont. I like seeing the sky so dark. Its kind of like my heart at times, though I wont tell anybody."_

During the whole meeting, America ranted about how he should have won the peace prize, arguing with Switzerland. " and then he said –" "ITALY! I…I FOUND HIM." Germany shot up out of his chair and pinned him against the closest wall. "WHERE IS HE! TELL ME DAMNIT!" " hes outside the building-" germany ran out of the room as soon as he heard where he was. France and Switzerland helped cuba back up. " where is my little italy~?" " he didn't let me finish. Hes outside but hes planning to jump off of the building and kill himself." After he said that everyone ran after germany and to see what was going on outside.

when the rest of the people got to where germany was, he was on his knees crying. Both Austria and hungary comforted him and America looked up, smiling. " HELLOOOOOO ~ YOU PLANNING ON COMING DOWN ANYTIME SOON?~" he said while giggling. England, china, and Russia smacked him across the face. " this is not the best time to be saying that america." England said quietly. " well I don't see a better time other than now." He replied while getting up. " little italy~! Why are you up there all alone?" france yelled to him. " I want to escape my reality! I don't like being beaten up by everyone, having to depend on germany for everything, and I cant even stand up for myself when I fighting romano!" feliciano yelled back at them. " THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER AND YOU CANT EVEN BEAT ME AT TICK TACK TOE!" romano yelled at italy. Germany quickly got up and started fighting romano. The sky which was a beautiful shade of blue quickly turned into dark purple clouds and golden lightening bolts around the whole area.

Canada slowly looked around the whole crowd with kumajiro in his arms. " this doesn't look good. I hope he doesn't kill himself." " who are you?" the bear replied. " im Canada, your owner, do we need to go over this every time you ask?" " you do that with everyone, so why not just continue it with me." The bear replied. He looked down at his bear, then looking around, and then at the sky. _Its unusual for this area to be getting this weather. Why would italy be doing this? He gets seen by everyone. He has someone who loves him so much. I wish…..i just wish that I could have something like that. Well in Canada, we are currently devolping a clone machine. We can probably make artificial humans…that would be nice._ Canada thought while everyone else was looking at the sky.

England looked at the sky and sighed. " reminds me of home. ITALY, PLEASE COME DOWN HERE BEFORE A STORM COMES HERE!" he yelled at italy, standing on the edge of the roof. Poland walked outside and looked up. " hey like, its totally italy! Whats he like, doing up on the roof?" he asked Lithuania. " hes attempting to commit suicide." He said with a straight face. " that's like, totally not cool. LIKE, ITALY! PLEASE COME DOWN SO WE CAN LIKE, HAVE SOME LUNCH TOGETHER OR SOMETHING!" Poland yelled at him.

Italy looked at the crowd down at the bottom of the building and softly smiled. _Finally….maybe my life has meaning…maybe this is what it took to make people look at me. But they see me, but they don't see what I can truly do…_. Feliciano dropped a pencil and it landed near sealand. He jumped into Norway's arms and started crying. England looked over and started laughing. "damnit sealand! Why don't you go home and!watch some anime you bloody git!" England said while on the floor, laughing. " that's it you old hag!" sealand said as he climbed out of Norway's arms and started punching England hard. Meanwhile germany and romano were still fighting, both verbal and physical. " AT LEAST I DON'T EAT POTATOES ALL DAY!" " STUPID ITALIAN! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BEAT UP YOUR BROTHER ANYWAYS? JUST BECAUSE HES HAPPY AND YOUR NOT?! IS THAT WHAT IT IS? YOUR JUST –" " DON'T EVEN SAY IT BASTARD!" " JEALOUS! YOUR JEALOUS BECAUSE FELICIANO FOUND HAPPINESS AND YOUR UPSET BECAUSE YOU CANT HAVE THAT!" America looked over and started yelling, " JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" while fist pumping the air. France looked over and slapped his back really hard.

Suddenly the sky flashed with lightening and thunder booming loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the sky. " FELICIANO! BE CAREFULL! DON'T FALL!" france yelled. " oh yea france, like saying don't fall while standing on a ledge will help him regain his balance." America rudely replied. The sky boomed loudly and the sky opened into a small hole. They could hear screaming from inside the cloud, italy reconsing the voice. He looked up and saw someone with short dark brown hair, a big curl on each side, falling down.

" AHHHHHHHH! GERMANY!GERMANY HELP ME!GERMANY!"

Canada looked up and thought, _why is this happening?_


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: this is the last chapter for this week. ill upload more on friday. just for you all. also, i was lazy to put this before but i dont own hetalia in any way. i only own fabiano and ludivine. enjoy!)

What if?

Chapter 3: wheres the nearest exist?

They all heard the loud scream, most of them thinking that it was italy. Germany looked up and saw someone who looked like italy fall and covered his eyes and started to cry. " GERMANY HELP!" was what the voice yelled. " italy jumped the building!" England said. " no~ look, it looks like italy, but its not him. Maybe its another italy?" questioned france as they all looked at the falling man. He neared the building, from how high he was at first, screaming for his life, his sanity clawing at the very depths of his soul. Another boom was heard and(AN: yes my oc: germany, Ludivina, has bigger boobs than ukraine. so ha!) a tall woman with very huge breasts and short hair like germany, fell out of the sky and zoomed through the sky. She fell straight passed the other man falling and with everyone staring in awe. She was closing the ground and hung upside down a flag pole that was in front of the building.

"GERMANY CATCH ME!GERMANY!" was what the falling man yelled. He was close to her arms but when he reached twards her, she grabbed his curls on each side and he moaned in pain. " P-PLEASE GERMANY…let go.." "you interrupted me during training. Again. For the 40th time this week." Was what she sternly said. " p-please let me go…i-it hurts.." he begged. He knew that it was turning him on so much, but even though it was his sister that was doing that, so he kept it hidden. He was shedding tears and she let go of his curls, of course he fell face first into the pavement. She kicked the pole and landed on his head, his hand twitching. She looked at everyone, who were staring at the both of them.

"w-who are you?" America asked. She looked at him with a confused look and opened his mouth. " so that's what it looked like before…..not as good as I imagined but close." She replied. France looked at her and smiled. " what is-" "don't even think about it, uncle france." She barked at him. " so who are you anyways?" " we are from the future." She said and then got off of her brothers head, he slowly stood up and shook the concrete off of his face. " my names fabiano and my little-" " shes your little sister?!" America said with a shocked expression on his face. " as I was saying, this is my little sister, ludivine." " nice to meet you all." She looked at germany who was staring at her in awe.

Germany stared at her and stopped crying. _Why does she look so much like me? Her hair, her eyes, her height even. Shes a girl version of me. A very pretty girl version of me. With a very big bust, but then again I have a very big_- germany was cut off by his thoughts as fabiano looked at him with a smile. " what about ma-ma, ludivine?" fabiano asked. " ill get him." She replied. She clicked a button and her boots rose about an inch. She planted her foot on the wall and started walking up the wall and fabiano giggled when he saw Poland looking at him. She got up to the roof and looked at italy. " please come here…im not here to hurt you. Why would I want to hurt you anyways mama." " m-ma ma?!"

Italy looked at her and stepped back. _kids?! I-I don't even know how this is possible?! Im a guy. Ludwig is a guy. Two men don't make babies….and I didn't really want to adopt._ Ludivine walked and picked up Feliciano bridal style, turned around and jumped off of the building. " DON'T LET US FALL!" Feliciano screamed. " I don't plan on it." She smirked. As they reached the pavement, she yelled, "FABIANO! CATCH ME!" fabiano looked up and caught both of her feet, still looking at Poland. " so like, whats it like in the future? Is there flying cars and stuff like that?" Poland asked while walking twards him. Ludivine hopped down and set italy down, seeing germany cry. She bent down in front of him and tapped his shoulder. He immediately looked up and smiled at her. " I brought him back for you. So wipe the tears away and hug him damnit." She said. Feliciano stood near him and then fell to his knees and hugged him tightly.

England got up and looked at her. " what? Are you just jealous because you cant get anyone to like you whos this good looking?" she smirked. His face immediately turned red and his nose spurted out blood. She giggled and looked around. " still the same.." she looked down as her chest glowed bright blue. Fabiano looked over. " whos calling?" " im not sure, ill check." The blue glow moved in front of her, forming a big blue square. She looked and sweat dropped. " well who is it?" fabiano asked quietly. " i-its germany…" she said.

She tapped the answer button and germany appeared on the screen. She looked at him and tried to make a smile. "h-hi dad….hows your honeymoon going?" " so good! Hey, where are you? I called Austria and Switzerland but they said that they couldn't find you or your brother. Where are the two of you? And don't lie to me." "well….its kinda hard to explain dad.." she said while looking away. " just tell me where you are and I wont get mad." "well…" she grabs the frame and turns it around, showing everyone, including germany, italy, and fabiano. Fabiano turned around and smiled. "vee~~ hi dad! Hows mom doing?" he asked innocently. Germany looked at the slightly older one in the blue frame. However, the one in the frame was about to loose it. He growled and shoved his arms out of the frame and pushed his entire upper body out of the frame. Shaking fabiano. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO BACK INTO THE PAST?! DOES YOUR SISTER HAVE TO COME BACK TO GET YOU EVERY SINGLE TIME THIS HAPPENS?! HURRY UP AND GO BACK TO THE FUTURE WHERE YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR 3 MONTHS!" "theres just one problem dad." " WHAT IS IT FABIANO?!" " I have no more energy to get back to our time."

Ludivine turned the frame back around and sighed. " well ludivine, don't you have any energy to come back?" he asked. " I used the last of it saving him." He was about to reply but then they heard, " oh doitsu~~ come back to bed. I have a surprise for you~" they saw their mother, italy, in lingerie. They both turned red and germany turned around, bkushing. " FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DAD HANG UP ALREADY!" " PLEASE HANG UP ALREADY BEFORE MY EYES BURN OUT OF MY SOCKETS." "ill call back later." As the screen faded back into her chest.

She looked around and saw Canada who was hugging his bear. Her face lit up in joy and she ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "Canada blushed deeply and let her hug him tightly. He thought, _why is she hugging me? But then again, why did she see me? No one sees me. Maybe cuba at times but otherwise no one sees me._ She twirled him around, giggling and smiling. " um….fabiano?" Feliciano asked as he saw ludivine hugging Canada. " yea?" " why is she hugging Canada?" " yes, why are you hugging me very tightly ludivine?" asked Canada. She set him down and kissed his neck softly and whispered in his ear, " you're my fiancée in the future." He blushed as she let go of him, seeing france checking her out. "now wheres the nearest exist?"


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: the long wait is finally over! you may now enjoy this chapter. chao!)

What if

Chapter 4: best moment of my life.

Ludivine looked over to see france checking her out and she sighed. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. " say, why don't we get out of here and enjoy a good viie." France said with a smirk on his face. She shoved him away and pinned his head against the pavement. Fabiano looked over and saw ludivine almost crushing france's head into the ground. " um sister? Don't kill uncle france…please.." he begged. She looked over and smiled. " alright, but I will torture you in the sweetest of agony and trust me, ill make you like it." France looked up with a scared look on his face. She looked at Canada and kissed his hand. " ill be back in 20 minutes. I promise you we can talk again later, my maple leaf." She walked away, dragging france of course by his hair, into the building and into a secret room.

Fabiano looked at Feliciano and smiled. " ve~, isn't today the trip for the annual northern lights sight seeing?" Feliciano looked and thought for a minute. " why yes it is. Most of the countries are coming so if you and your sis-" England said as fabiano glomped him. " of course! Hey can I bunk with Poland?" Poland looked over and smiled. " like, of course you can! Itll be totally fun." Ludwig looked over and saw italy in his aarms and hugged him tightly. He kissed his forehead. "please don't ever leave me like that again." Feliciano looked up and smiled. " I w-" "GET AWAY FROM THAT POTATO BASTARD!" romano yelled and shoved Feliciano aside and started beating up Ludwig again.

Meanwile ludivine threw france onto the bed in the secret room. She took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his hands to the bed posts. " you-" " don't talk to me like that." She said as she brought out a whip: the handle being smooth metal, the tip being a tiny braid of metal wires, and the base a very thin metal rope. She wipped his back, leaving a bright mark. She took off her jacket, revealing a black wife-beater tank top, hugging her curves. She looked at him and giggled. She grabbed a candle and lit it up. She ripped off his shirt and threw it on the floor. She ripped his jacket and made a ball gag out of it, then shoving it into france's mouth. She smiled and ripped his pants off, leaving his boxers on. She stood up and started whipping his chest area, leaving him crying in pain. His cries of pain soon turned into sobs of pure pleasure. He felt his erection getting harder, which making him cry out more. Ludivine grabbed his hair and yanked it hard, seeing his eyes look into hers with pleasure.

Fabiano walked twards Canada and hugged him. He looked in shock, and his bear didn't enjoy being crushed either, and softly pushed him away. " its nice to see you future brother in law." " i-I don't get it….so im gonna get married soon? To her?" "yea. The way you purposed was just beautiful. Everyone liked it." "r-really? That sounds nice." Canada replied while looking down onto his bear. He smiled, knowing that his long time wish of love would soon come true. " well is everyone done talking and fighting?" England yelled. " If so then meet here around 8pm. We"ll leave then. O-" " GET BACK HERE YOU RUDE HAG!" sealand yelled as he pinned England down and went back to punching him.

Ludivine rolled him over and re-cuffed him again, only to be whipping his back and lower legs. She giggled everytime she wipped harder. He kept sobbing out of pure pleasure, while his sanity of wanting to climax was tearing him apart. She snaked her hand to his boxers and tore them right off, revealing his hard member dripping with pre-cum. She smirked. " you know….punishments like this are supposed to be very painfull. So don't enjoy them as much as you do with pleasure." Her hands moved to the tip, teasing it more, causing france to sob more in pleasure. She grabbed it and gave it a squeeze, making france wimper like a shameless whore wanting more. She rubbed the full length, going slow at first, then going faster. France begged, although she couldn't understand what he was trying to say through the gag. He begged to release, the pleasure was too much for him to handle night then and there. She let go, hearing a whimper from frace, then phanting.

Canada walked to where fabiano was, currently talking to Poland, and tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled. "Canada! Its nice to see you from the past….in the future I never really get to see you but then again im always wi-" suddenly his chest glowed blue and a blue box came out: "_call waiting: Poland. Do you wish to answer or ignore?_" " answer please." He replied and Poland appeared on the screen. " like hey sweetie! Where have you been? I totally got dinner ready for you. Where are you anyways?" " well that's kinda hard to explain. I think you need to see for yourself." He said as he turned the frame around, showing Poland in view. He moved his upper body to appear out of the screen and hugged him. " like, hi past me!" " totally cool man!" they both smiled. Poland from the future slid back into the screen and waved at Poland. Fabiano turned the frame around to face himself. " like anyways, I hope that you'll come back soon." "not for a while. Im out of energy and so is ludivina." "shit." " well you should go. Ive got to help Poland pack. I love you." "love you too! Bye!" he said as the screen faded back into him. " what are those called in the future?" Canada asked quietly. " it's a body-phone. Or b-phone for short. You should know that Canada." Fabiano replied. " how?" fabiano whispered in his ear, " you invented it." Canada blushed as he thought that he could invent such a thing.

Ludivina grabbed a bright rainbow colored vibrator and covered it with lubricant. France looked at the pillow in front of him, drenched in sweat and tears. She arched his ass up in the air and put the head in, france's eyes felt like they would burst out at any second. She turned it on medium and pushed more of it in and giggled, enjoying the noise of france begging through the ball gag. she stood up on the bed, keeping her foot on the vibrator. France sobbed more tears in pure pleasure, wanting to release. She smiled softly. " you seem so very hungry uncle france…scream your pleasure out." At cue, he screamed trough the gag, louder and louder. "now…..why don't you gobble all of it up, you whore." She shoved the whole thing inside and turning it on the highest it can go, france screaming more and more, shedding tears, more pre-cum dripping from his erection. She stood up and started whipping his back again, laughing hard, sliding the whip under and whipping his hard dick. He screamed louder and harder, only to be muffled by the gag. she whipped his back hard and poured candle wax over every one of his open cuts, making sure to get directly inside the wounds. He screamed louder and came hard, the vibrator slowly buzzed out and he phanted hard. She grabbed her jacket and put it on, leaving france on the bed tied up. " well I hope you enjoyed your punishment." Was the last thing she said before she walked out, leaving the door open a little bit.

She walked back outside and picked up Canada bridal style and kissed his hand. " I told you that id come back." he blushed and fabiano smiled. " looks like we are tagging along with them, since theyre going on the trip to see the northern lights. Can you belive it?!" she smiled, " at least I get to be with my favorite maple leaf." While nuzzling canada's neck. He smiled, knowing that he was loved by someone. " I already have my luggage here, so ill wait in the meeting room until then." Canada said. Poland smiled and said, " I have to go back home and pack, fabiano, wanna like, come with me?" fabiano nodded and they left together, leaving ludivina and Canada alone. Purssia walked behind them, putting his arm around ludivina's shoulders. " hey west! So whats….." he said with gilbird on his shoulder, staring in awe as he had a good view of her cleavage. "….up…with….you….west?" she turned around. " nice to see you uncle Prussia. Im ludivina, germany and italy's daughter from the future." Canada smiled. "she came with her brother, fabiano, earlier when italy was gonna kill himself. Sadly she cant go back to her time, so shes gonna tag along with us on the trip." Canada said happily. She carried Canada back to the meeting room and she rubbed his forehead until he fell asleep.

Prussia stood there in awe, just staring at England and sealand fight, then looking over to see his brother fight with romano( AN: yes they are still fighting!) and sigh. He saw spain walk up to him and smile. " hey~ have you seen france? I figured the bad touch trio could go for a drink before we have to leave." "no I haven't. I thought he was with you." Prussia replied. They walked around the bulding, which took about an hour since it was a very big building. They walked inside and saw a door slightly open. Spain walked in, seeing france tied up on a bed, a rainbow vibrator buzzing on the bed. Prussia walked in and smiled. " what happened to you?" spain asked as he uncuffed him. Prussia took the drenched gag out of his mouth, leaving france gasping for air. " so what did happen?" he asked while picking up his torn clothes. France turned his head to them and smiled. "best…moment…..of my….life….ever.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: im so sorry i didnt upload this yesterday. internet connection+lagging+No coffee= me now-.- but here is chapter 5! And reviews would be very nice, they make my dying heart warm up with hope.)

What if?

Chapter 5: Im Finally Noticed

A couple of hours had passed, of course Ludwig won in the fight against Romano. Eventually most of the countries that had planned to go on the trip soon arrived. England and Sealand were separated, in case they wanted round 3. France of course had to be taken to the hospital to get many stitches, 240 to be exact. America was putting all the luggage in and Feliciano hugged Ludwig tightly. " ve~ Ludwig? Can I ask you something?" he asked quietly. "ja, sure." He replied, his body and face sore from the fight. In the corner of his eye he could see Romano shaking his fists, cussing at him in Italian. "well since Fabiano and Ludivine are going to be staying with us for a while, don't you think we should get to know them better? They are our kids from the future anyways…Ludwig?" Feliciano asked while waving his hand in front of ludwig's face. Ludwig was looking around, quietly freaking out but not showing any signs of it.

_What the hell am I going to do? Apparently I have kids, let alone 2, and one of them even looks like me! What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Calm down damnit, wait until we get to the mansion and you can sleep it off there._ He thought while Prussia picked him up and put him in the car. Everyone else got in the huge hummer limo and it soon drove off. Fabiano sat next to Poland, flirting with him of course. Feliciano sat in between Ludwig and Romano. Romano was quietly sleeping against spain. Ludivine sat across Feliciano with Canada in her lap, sleeping quietly. Soon 2 hours passed and most of the countries in the car had fallen asleep. Feliciano was still awake, looking at fabiano cuddling with Poland while asleep. He smiled while thinking, _they do look cute. I want to make pasta as soon as we get there._

Feliciano looked at ludivine and smiled. " ve~ why aren't you sleeping? Aren't you tired?" he asked. Ludivine looked up and rubbed her eyes. " I am tired but I want to make sure Matthew is alright. Hes my little maple leaf, my only one for me." She said while softly kissing his forehead. "anyways, why aren't you sleeping mama? Or would you rather me call you Feliciano instead?" she asked. He looked down for a minute and then back at her. _How can I say no to her.? She looks exactly like Ludwig, so adorable. Maybe just calling me that wont hurt me that much…_. " sure! I don't mind!" he said while yawning. " thanks mama. I remember when I was little and how you would make pasta for you and fabiano while me and dad had wurst. It was funny when you accidentally mistook uncle romano for a robber because he snuck into our house. " she said while looking straight at him, smiling. She kissed matthew's forehead and kissing his one curl that stuck out. He moved slightly at the touch of it and hugging her tight. She smiled softly and nuzzled his neck, being carefull not to wake him up.

Another 3 hours passed and they arrived at the mansion, Ludivine waking everyone up, except for Canada. She balanced him on one shoulder and his luggage in the other. She walked inside the mansion and carefully set him down on the couch, then walking back outside to wake everyone up. After 15 minutes of trying, they woke up and sleepily grabbed their things and headed to their rooms. She picked up Canada and walked to a room that had a big, " Canada" engraved onto it. She set him down on the bed and tucked him. She kissed his forehead and quietly left. She sat down on the couch in the big living room and yawned. She took off her jacket, leaving her tank top on. She took off her boots and lied down on the couch. She closed her eyes and let sleep overpower her.

In the middle of the night, she sat up in her sleep. Her hair became messy, her bangs fell forward, and yes, her boobs jiggled a bit. She stood up and started sleepwalking around the house. Along the way, she fell 3 times and then sat against the kitchen counter. Matthew on the other hand, kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He woke up, gasping for air. _What the hell? In my dream? Why did he try and kill me in my dream? My own brother out of all people, killed me in my dream…._ He looked around and observed his surroundings. _We're already at the mansion? Where's ludivine?_ He looked down and realized how he still had his outfit on and in his luggage inside. He took off his jacket, getting up and hanging it up on his door. Then he started to take off his suit, leaving his boxers on and a white wife-beater brand tank top on. He sat down on his bed and lightly touched the curl that fell in front of him. He moaned softly and sighed.

Ludivine, (AN: yes shes still sleepwalking. I do the same thing but I sleep-talk.)who sleptwalked around the house. She eventually walked in front of canada's room, quietly sitting against it. She took off her pants in her sleep, leaving her tight blue boy shorts on. Matthew had lied back down on his bed, still rubbing on his curl and moaning into a pillow. He slightly pulled it and moan loudly, then he let go and phanted heavily. He sat up and blushed heavily. _Someone finally sees me.. and yet im getting hard just thinking about her.._ Matthew thought as he stood up slowly walking to the door. He stopped in front of the door and rubbed his curl, tearing up. He rubbed it more and fell to his knees, leaning against the wall. He looked down and saw his dick throbbing. _Should I stop now?... I don't think ill get caught if I do….._ he slowly moved his hand down, using the other as support. He opened the opening in his boxers and slightly pushed it out. He took his finger and rubbed the head, teasing himself.

Feliciano was sleeping next to Ludwig, cuddling in just his boxers along with Ludwig. He smiled in his sleep. Ludwig, however, lied there awake. He moved slightly and kissed his forehead. He looked at the curl that stuck out from his left side of his head and smiled. He rubbed it slowly, hearing a small whimper from below him. He rubbed harder, occasionally pulling it. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips deeply. Feliciano woke up but kissed back, wrapping his legs around his waist. Ludwig kept a frim grasp on the curl and pulled it while rubbing it. After 3 long minutes of doing this, he let go and hugged Feliciano tightly. He moved his head against his neck and started crying on him. "D-don't you dare try and kill yourself ever again. Please….i love you so much, you know that already. And I don't care if all we eat is pasta for days. Just as long as I get to be with you. Im sorry I yelled at you. Im sorry that romano picks on you for dating me. Im sorry that your sad, if you ever need to talk to me, then please do. I don't want to see you die, because eif you do, I wouldn't be able to live without you." He quietly said while sobbing. Feliciano looked at him, while holding him close. _He is crying on me…..he never cries at all. He must really love me….well…I love him too._ He kisses ludwig's head and smiles. " I don't plan on dying anymore, love." Ludwig looked up and kissed his cheek, then holding him very close while the couple fell asleep.

Fabiano and Poland slept together in the bed. Fabiano in his boxers and Poland in his. Poland in his sleep nuzzled fabiano's neck, making fabiano moan slightly. He woke up to see Poland lying on his left curl and breathed heavily. Poland woke up and hugged fabiano. "p-poland….could you get off of my curl? Please?" he asked quietly. Poland only grabbed it hard, hearing a moan come from fabiano. " so you like it here, yea?" he asked. " yes…p-please let go.." he asked, but to only have Poland pin him on the bed, pulling both curls. Fabiano started to tear up from pleasure, looking at Poland directly in the eyes. He smiled and pulled harder, then lied back down and smiled. Fabiano breathed loudly and smiled. They both fell asleep and cuddled in their sleep.

Matthew kept rubbing himself, drool and small moans coming from his mouth. He used his other hand to rub his curl and keep himself up on his knees. He looked around and opened one of the drawers on his nightstand. Inside he saw many sex objects. _Of course, france would have put that in every drawer of the house if he could._ He thought while getting a black bumpy ring. He grabbed a small bottle of lubricant, placed the cool gell on his erection, throbbing in heat. He placed the ring on slowly, moaning loudly but not too loud to wake anybody up. Once he got it halfway down, he rubbed his curl and shot down on the floor. One hand was on his curl, the other on the ring moving it to the base, it squeezing his throbbing member. More pre-cum came up and he went back to the head and rubbed that only. Tears fell from his eyes, as the pleasure was too much to control. He moaned softly, drool slightly coming out from it. _Ludivine….Ludivine…more Ludivine…_ he thought. " Ludivine…." He said softly. He slowly touched the head, pre-cum dripping from it. " I …i-I cant handle it anymore….i need to cum….before I end up crying….." he mumbed. He slowly moved his fingers down himself, touching the ring and yanking it off. He rubbed himself with a tight squeeze moaning loudly. "Ludivine….Ludivine….Ludivine." he said under his breath. Before he could cum, he heard a noise at the door. He stopped what he was doing and blushed.

The noise went away after a minute and he rubbed himself more. After 2 more minutes of rubbing, he opened his eyes wide open and jerked his head back. He moaned loudly and pulling on his curl, he came hard. He gasped for air, dropping his hands and looking up at the ceiling. He slowly sat up and put his member back into his boxers and cleaned up the mess he made. He heard another noise and looked at the door before opening it. When he opened it, ludivine fell back on the floor, sleeping heavily. He blushed deeply, _maple! She could have heard me and think that im a pervert…I hope she doesn't hate me_. He softly dragged her into his room, closing the door and setting her on the bed, under the covers. He lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her sides. _She noticed me…..someone finally noticed me. After years of being depressed, im finally happy for once._ He looked down and saw the bright pink scars all across his wrist and legs. He nuzzled into her neck slowly moving his head down onto her breasts. _I was wondering when I would finally be noticed._


	6. Chapter 6

(AN:im so sorry i didnt update this last night when i was supposed to. but i was on a date today, so here is chapter 6! reviews are very lovely so please leave some. and the disclaimer: i dont own hetalia in any way, i own fabiano and ludivine.)

What if?

Chapter 6: Why me?

Fabiano was the first one to wake up that morning. He crawled out of bed carefully, not to wake up Poland. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and looked around. " im not used to this kind of kitchen but ill make it work." he said as he looked in the fridge. He smiled when he saw the ingredients to make crepes. He grabbed the ingredients and started mixing them in together. Poland woke up and didn't see fabiano next to him so he got up and walked to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled. "Morning feiliks." Fabiano replied as he started flipping the crepes. Feiliks smiled and hugged tighter, enjoying being close to someone other than Lithuania. Fabiano poured more of the mix and made more crepes, slowly attracting the countries from their slumber.

Ludwig and Feliciano cuddled closer in their sleep. Feliciano woke up and kissed Ludwig's forehead, being careful not to wake him up. He rembered what had happened last night and smiled. He combed his hair back and then messed it up again, blushing._ I like it when his hair is messed up. It makes him look sexier._ Feliciano, being very quiet like he always is, sneaked out of bed and walked into the kitchen, seeing more of the nations. He sat down next to fabiano and feiliks. He looked down and saw a whole bunch of food neatly spread out according to country. Fabiano looked at him and smiled, " ve~~ if your looking for pasta, I found this great recipe for breakfast pasta." Feliciano's face lit up and smiled. " I has to get that recipe from you! After I taste it of course." He said while fabiano grabbed him a plate of pasta and pepper frittata. He placed it down in front of Feliciano and he smiled and started eating it, more like devouring it. Yao and kiku walked down and saw some traditional asian food, both looking in awe. " who made this aru~?" yao asked. " I did!" fabiano replied as both countries looked in shock. Fabiano smiled and started eating, along with almost everyone else.

Alfred woke up and sleeply walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat down next to Arthur, drinking tea and eating scones that looked fresh. "I have to admit fabiano, this is really good scone. Where did you learn to cook?" "Well I-" "DUDES WHERES THE BURGERS AT?" Alfred interrupted. " I have your right here for you Alfred." Fabiano replied as he brought out a big silver platter with a lid and set it in front of Alfred. He lifted up the lid and saw Alfred drool. " I have 3 breakfast burgers: one with eggs and bacon, another with hash browns and sausages, and the last with everything on it. There is a steak burger, no fat on it what so ever and very juicy. Next is a pastrami burger, the meat cooking for hours on end, very flavorful. The last is a western burger, pulled pork, rib, and pulled London broil on the bottom; the meat is tender cooked, drained of all the fat and grease dripping so it won't mess up your shirt. I also have two drinks for you; one big bottle of coke and a fresh made vanilla shake. ve~~ I hope you really like it." fabiano said in one breath as Alfred drooled. " Thank god for all things that are holy in meat and shakes." Was what Alfred said as he munched on the breakfast burger.

Gilbert woke up and smiled. _The awesome me has awoken! I should get some breakfast before someone eats it all before the awesome me can._ He put on some pajama pants, leaving himself shirtless, as gilbird flew on his head. He smiled and walked downstairs and took his seat in between Francis and Antonio. He looked down at his plate and saw pancakes with a bottle of maple syrup next to it. He drooled while looking at them with glee. After 20 minutes of staring, Antonio looked over and smiled. "Hey Gilbert, aren't you going to eat your food?" "Yes, Antonio is right. If you don't eat them, it will be a great insult to our chef, fabiano." Francis replied. Gilbert snapped back to reality and started devouring them. Fabiano looked over at everyone and smiled. " ve~~ I hope you love the food! And I really hope to be friends with all of you soon, well while im here anyways." Fabiano said with a big smile on his face. _I really hope I got everyone's food right. I hope everyone from the past likes me. I just want everyone to be happy. I just-_ fabiano was broken from his thoughts as feliks pulled onto fabiano's right curl. He bit his lip hard, suppressing a moan and banged his head onto the table, panting heavily. "I like, love doing that to you. It makes you look so cute!" feliks said while giggling. Feliciano looked at fabiano's left hand and saw a stainless steel wedding ring. He squealed with joy and pulled his hand to get a closer look at the ring. " ve~~~! Where did you get this ring?" he asked. Fabiano looked over and smiled, " feliks from the future gave that to me when we both proposed at the same time on the same day. It was so cute." He said, leaving Feliciano, Bella, elizabeta, and lili with an 'aww' look on their faces. Feliks looked at the ring and shed a tear, " you like, must mean a lot to me in the future, fabiano." He quietly said while looking at a ring on his right hand, middle finger. " ve~? Why feliks?" Feliciano asked innocently. " because that was the ring my great- grandmother's that she hand-made for me."

Ludwig was still sleeping, tossing and turning in his sleep, his bangs out and messy._ "Romano ill kill you for hurting Feliciano!" Germany yelled at Romano. Romano smirked and held Feliciano by his curl. "I can kill him if I wanted to, you know that right?" he yelled as he saw Romano stabbing Feliciano. " why are you doing this? I love him like I have loved no other person before! He is my heart and soul, the reason I want to make cakes and sweets for him." He yelled, but to only see Romano ripping his guts out and cutting them into small pieces. He got on his knees and cried his eyes out, seeing his beloved being ripped apart limb from limb, bone from bone socket, and from skin to muscle. Romano laughed wickedly hard and his eyes being filled with insanity. " I killed your happiness and your love! What are you going to do now you stupid potato bastard?!" he yelled. " L-l-luddy…..im so tired luddy…..please….can I sleep and then run 10 laps when I wake up…..so I won't fall behind..?" Feliciano coughed up and gave Ludwig a depressing look, while his eyes were filled with happiness. "ja, and you can just run one lap if you want to." he said while he shoved Romano down and held what was left of Feliciano, crying into his cheek. " I…..I want to prove….that…I don't need to depend on you for everything…..I love you." Feliciano said softly, some blood trickling down his mouth. Ludwig kept looking into his eyes, not looking away from them for a second. " ja…I love you too…..Feliciano.." he said as he saw Feliciano's eyes flutter shut. He looked at him, still crying and holding what remained of him close, blood filling his shirt and pants. He cried hard, "you'll wake up and you'll make me some pasta for me! T-then we can go to the fields and run laps while you ditch and run the fields with a kitty cat! Ja! A-and then ill find you and t-then we can walk home and ill make you some Italian sausages like I rarely do for you!" he said while crying._In reality, Ludwig kept tossing and turning, breaking into a cold sweat, dragging the blanket with him onto the floor mumbling, " don't die….don't die.."

Arthur looked at fabiano and sighed. " fabiano, don't you have a sister?" he asked. "Yes!" "Well where is she anyways? Isn't her food going to get cold?" fabiano sighed as Arthur said that. His chest glowed blue and a list of options came up: '1. send text 2. Call someone 3. Surf the web 4. Listen to music 5. Go somewhere and find directions' he clicked the make a call button and a list of contacts came up. He scrolled up until he found ' sis!(:', then he called. The remaining countries that were there just looked at him, then talking with each other. A pitch black screen came up and he sighed. " Feliciano, can you hold the blue box please?" he asked. Feliciano looked at him and held onto it tightly. Fabiano reached inside the box and his whole upper body was inside the frame. Form another angle, you could only see fabiano's waist and his legs, leaving his upper body cut off by the screen. He looked around and saw Matthew's head near his. _ve~? Why is he so close to her?_ He thought as he looked closely at his surroundings. _He's shirtless…..ludivine has just her boy shorts on…I should put two and two together…..but I don't it….wait a minute….Holy Crap! I need to make more pasta for ma-ma!...but something doesn't add up….wait…..OH DEAR LORD!_ He thought as he pulled himself out of the frame and ending the call, his eyes wide open and his hair in different directions. Arthur looked at him and picked up the huge bra on his head. He felt blood drip down from his nose as he saw the size, 54G. "Bloody hell this is bigger than Ukraine's bra!" he yelled. Ivan immediately looked over and glared at him. "How would know her size anyways?" he calmly asked. " well it was-" "Long story short dude, mardi gras + catnip tequila= drunk make-out session." Alfred said as interrupted Arthur. Ivan opened his mouth to say something but didn't end up saying anything, just looking so shocked while Ukraine was not there but one of the few that didn't want to go. Feliciano looked at fabiano and giggled and patted his back. fabiano flinched at the sudden contact but then hugged Poland. Feliks hugged back and smiled, then fabiano managed to get something out. "W-w-wheres Canada's room?" "His room is next to America's and Greece's." feliks replied. "Who?" Arthur asked.

Matthew snuggled closer to ludivine in his sleep. Ludivine slowly fluttered her eyes open feeling a lot of pressure on her chest. She looked down and saw Matthew hugging her in his sleep. _He smells so sweet, just like maple syrup._ She looked down and sighed when she saw his scars all over his body. _That's right…this is when he used to cut himself when he felt sad and depressed. When everyone ignored him more than usual._ Ludivine kissed his forehead and rubbed his forehead, being careful not to rub his curl that stuck out, until he woke up. "G-good morning ludivine. D-did you sleep good, eh?" Matthew asked as he tried to get up, only being stuck in ludivine's arms. _Maple! Double maple! She must have known what happened last night. She must hate me._ He thought while looking into her eyes. _God her eyes, they just pull you in. they look so perfect, like a frozen lake with fresh water underneath just begging to melt so they can bring spring. I think im beginning to really like her._ Ludivine sat up and held matthew closer to her and kissed his cheek. He blushed and kissed her cheek. "L-ludivine would you like to get some breakfast? Ill make you some pancakes." He said as she smiled. " I'd love that so much. Promise to put maple syrup on top?" she said as she stood up. " wouldn't dream of it." He replied as he put on some sweats, his hard-toned abbs clearly showing, but also showing very bright pink scars across his chest and forearms, although it continues to his feet. " I remember why you cut yourself this many times, matthew." Ludivine said as she grabbed his hand, leaving matthew speechless. " you have 105 scars because that's how many birthdays everyone forgot. But in the time that it is now, this year is the last year that everyone will forget, my maple leaf." She quietly explained, matthew looking down in shame. She cupped his face and brought it close to hers, looking directly into his eyes. " listen I know im from the future and I know that your depressed but you need to just trust me, alright?" " i-I trust you… you remember me more than anyone has in my countrys lifespan." He said while smiling. She stood up, clearly taller than the Canadian by at least 3 inches, and hugged him. " by the way how the hell did I get into your room anyways?" she asked. He giggled for a minute, then looked at her and smiled. " you sleptwalked into my room, eh. Im surprised you remembered which one was mine." He explained to her. He quickly looked down and then back up, ludivine smiled. " besides in the future….." she said as she forced matthew's head inbetween her breasts, his hands at here shoulders trying to signal a tap-out to her. She slowly pulled his head out, leaving him panting for air, "…in the future, these are all yours. Yours and no one will ever steal them from you." She seductively said. He blushed deeply as he managed to say, " y-your just going out there like that? N-not that I don't mind but if the hosers notice." She smiled. " don't worry, they'll only get to look. But only you can touch." He looked at her bangs while she talked and he smiled. He opened the door, only to look down and see her pants, then handing them to her. He heard them fall back on the floor inside and he smirked. He looked both ways and then walked out into the hallway.

Ludwig tossed and turned more onto the floor, then waking up, drenched in sweat. He sat up and rubbed his head. " f-feliciano?" he said softly. When he heard no response, he looked around the room. No feliciano. He looked in the bathroom in their room and still no sign of feliciano. He started to have a panic attack and he put on a tank top and a different pair of boxers. He shed a tear when he looked at the bed, thinking bad thoughts. _What if romano came in here earlier and dragged feliciano out of the room? What if he is killing him as we speak? Why does he not want me to be happy? No, better question: why doesn't he want feliciano to be happy?_ He looked down, to see something shiny on the ground. He picked it up, a stainless steel swiss-army knife. When he opened it, the blade was made of solid gold and he saw dried blood on it. His eyes opened up wide and he dropped it, landing on the floor near his feet thinking, _why me?_


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: sorry i havent been on here so much, busy with a new sesmister. anyways, please leave at least 2 reviews so i know weither to continue or not.)

What if?

Chapter 7: Who?

Matthew and ludivine walked down the hallway, reaching the dining room. Some of the countries that were there looked and their mouths dropped wide open. She looked over and saw fabiano, smiling. Feliciano stared at her and smiled. " ve~ good morning you two! Some breakfast? Fabiano made some." He asked. Ludivine sat down next to Feliciano and matthew walked into the kitchen. " no thanks. Matthew is going to make me some pancakes." She replied as glared at Arthur. Arthur looked at her and shyly smiled. " good morning ludivine. S-some scones?" he asked shyly. _I hope she didn't notice me staring but I cant help myself sometimes. But god those tits! They can knock you out if she wanted to._ Ludivine glared at him, clenching her fists. " why don't you tell me why you have my bra?" Arthur paniked, giving it to America." I-I didn't have it! I was just taking it away from America- that's it! Alfred how many times have I told you to not go around and steal peoples things?! That's something that a gentleman like me wouldn't do." He said in one big breath. She sighed as feliciano ripped it away from alfreds hands, then giving it back to her. She smiled, then kissed feliciano's forehead. " thanks ma-ma." _Holy crap she called me mom…..i should let her, she is my future daughter anyways._ " yea….your welcome ludivine." He replied.

Matthew started gathering the ingredients for the batter, mostly the huge jug of maple syrup that he hid under a secret hiding place in the kitchen. As he started mixing the ingredients together, he saw Arthur walk in and stare at him. "m-may I help you with something dad?" he asked while heating the frying pan. " I want to know why you got her in your bed. Was she any good?" he asked while leaning on the counter. Matthew looked at him with a shocked expression he almost dropped the batter. He blushed, then poured some batter onto the pan, watching the bubbles appear on the pancakes. " first of all, that isn't what a _proper_ gentleman does. Second, she was sleep walking around the house, fell at my door so I let her sleep in my bed. Third of all, why aren't you acting like one? Your acting like france right now, and even now, hes not even looking at her. Hes talking to spain. Now get out iggy." He said while making 20 pancakes at a time, Arthur speechless at what he was saying. Matthew plated 20 pancakes on one plate and 20 more on the other plate, balancing a jug of maple syrup on his arm. He walked back into the dining room, setting a plate in front of ludivine and setting the other in front of the seat next to her. She smiled and grabbed the maple sryup, pouring a big amount on the stack. She passed it to him, them bowing her head slightly. " thank you matthew for making me this delicious food." She said quietly, then started eating the stack. Matthew smiled thinking, _she even puts a lot of syrup on her pancakes too. Simply amazing._ He looked down, after drenching his in maple sryup, then started devouring his stack.

Feliciano looked over and smiled. Fabiano smiled and hugged Feliciano tightly. he hugged back and fabiano looked over to see Poland standing up. He let go and looked directly into his eyes. " don't worry. Im just going to go get dressed and then we can see what you want to do today." He said while looking at him, then walking away to his room. Fabiano looked at yao, finishing his food. " ve~~ how is the food? Was it good?" he asked. Yao looked up and smiled. " yea, it was very good aru. I loved it because it was perfect, just as if I made it, aru~" he replied.

Feliciano smiled and hugged ludivine. She finished her food and smiled. She ot up and put her plate in the sink, seeing England there( AN: yes he is still shocked and standing there. Get over it.) with a shocked expression on his face. She washed out her plate and began drying it. Arthur looked over and saw her drying the plate, mostly staring at her tits. _God those are really huge, I bet I could dip my tea bag inbetween her-_ " hey Arthur, are you ok?" he snapped back into reality and looked into her eyes. "y-yes of course im fine." He replied. She smiled and grabbed a scoop of coffee and put it in the coffee maker. She pressed the button, starting it up, then looking at England again. She looked at him and he smiled. " y-you have some syrup on your face." He said as she grabbed a napkin to wipe it off. He walked away, into the dining room and sat back down in his chair, eating a scone and sipping his tea. He looked up as he saw romano hitting spain over the head with a tomato, then eating it.

Ludwig stood there in his room shocked, staring at the knife on the floor. He growled and then ran out of the room, running into the halls, finding romano at the table. " YOU ASSHOLE! I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU!" he yelled as he picked up romano and dragged him to the kitchen, filling the sink up with water, then dunking his head into the water, sobbing while he did this. " you murdered him….my Feliciano…I loved him damnit…why would you do that?...hes your freaking brother, you love him as family." He said while seeing romano's hands trying to pull himself out of the water. Fabiano ran over as soon as he heared Ludwig yell, pushing Ludwig away and helping romano sit up. " WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU YOU POTATO-LOVING BASTARD?! AM I NOT ALLOWED TO EVEN EAT BREAKFAST ANYMORE?! I HATE YOU SO MUCH~!" romano yelled at him, letting fabiano and Antonio help him. he looked up and saw Feliciano hugging ludivine. He ran up to him and hugged him tightly. " where the hell were you?! I was so worried when I woke up and didn't see you next to me." Feliciano smiled. " fabiano made breakfast and I ate some pasta~" he replied. Ludwig looked at ludivine as she smiled. "good morning dad." " ja…..good morning ludivine.." he said as Feliciano helped him into the seat next to him.

Ludwig took a sip of his coffee, thanks to ludivine, and relaxed as Feliciano rubbed his head. _Ja….hes my boyfriend…and our future kids are here with us….am I dreaming? No…otherwise gilbert would be acting like a mature brother. But I should get to know them better. They are our kids afterall._ Ludwig looked at ludivine, who was talking to matthew. _Who is he? I feel like I know him…..america? no wait, his hair is longer….his glasses are slightly round…..he has one curl that sticks out in his face….his bangs are parted in the middle….who the hell is he?!_ Ludwig thought as ludivine giggled at something that matthew said. " so matthew…what would yo-" _"call from: korea. Answer or reject?" _she looked at the blue box that appeared in front of her. She pressed answer and she looked as korea appeared halfway out of the box. "sorry for this but Russia dared me to." He said, then dunking his head into her shirt, and in between her breasts. She growled because she knew exactly what he was doing and there was only one word to describe it: moaterboating.

Matthew stared at korea doing this thinking. _T-that fucking hoser!how dare he insult such a lady?!_ He suddenly turned invisible, which didn't bother anyone because they didn't see him either way. He dragged korea out and started punching his face. The sight that everyone saw: korea being dragged out and getting beat up by the wind. Matthew kept kicking him in the stomach, seeing korea cough up blood. Korea lied on his knees, looking up at the ceiling. Matthew slowly became visible , stomping his foot into his face, pressing korea's face hard into the floor. " s-s-sorry Canada…..p-please don't attack korea….have mercy.." korea begged. Matthew glared at him, growling slightly at him. " don't ever do that again, got it?" he coldly said. " I promise…" korea quietly said. Matthew lifted his foot and kicked his face hard. Ludivine, fabiano, Feliciano, and Ludwig stared at him with wide eyes. Korea, carefully, stood up and walked to the blue box and climbed back in. ludivine clicked the end button and the box faded away. England looked over, along with America. " woah. Canada kicked some ass!"

Ludivine looked at matthew, taking a big gulp of coffee, then finishing it and sighing heavily. " one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place." She smiled, fabiano giggled, leaving Feliciano staring at him. " I know that you want to hang out with us. So after we finish eating, why don't we go to a movie?" fabiano said. "that sounds good. ve~ luddy…can we share pasta?" Feliciano asked Ludwig . "ja. That would be nice. I wou-" "damnit germany, don't you ever shut up!" hong kong yelled. "here we go again. Look kaoru, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't apart of world war 2." " its not my fault that Hitler killed so many people." Both hong kong and germany were glaring at each other while yelling. Ludivine, who has a tendency to get easily mad at thigns involving germany, growled loud. She stood up, leaning against the table. "you are a dumbass! Adolf Hitler didn't come from germany. He was born and raised in Austria!" Austria looked down, holding hungary's hand, while everyone looked at him.

" if any of you decided to pick on anybody, it should be Austria. When Hitler was the ruler of the Nazis, he was a world war 1 veteran. Before that, he was just some man who ran away from Austria because he didn't want to be a part of their army. So if your going to insult, do it fucking right!" ludivine yelled, then threw her empty cup at hong kong's head. Matthew sat back down, while another blue box faded in front of her saying:" call from: japan. Answer or not?" she clicked answer, showing japan in the screen.

" hi japan. Is there any reason why you called?" she asked. " i-i-theres something you need to see." He quietly said. Belarus, who was behind Russia the whole time, walked over twards her., japan looked and smiled at her. " hello belarus, how are you?" she looked at him with a shocked expression. Japan held a magazine in his hand, then handed it to her, his hand sticking out of the blue square. She looked down, seeing that it was a magazine. " um…why do I need to look at this?" she asked, blushing slightly. Hungary, who got interested instantly, walked up behind ludivine to see what he was holding. Belgium, who was finishing a chocolate waffle, stood behind her to see what hungary was looking at. Ludivine grabbed it as japan said, " fabiano, hold the screen please." Fabiano looked at him and then held it. Ludivine gulped, then looked down at the magazine, her eyes opening wide as she turned slightly red. England looked away from flying mint bunnie sitting on the table, though no one else could see him, and looked at America. " who?"


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: reviews are very lovely, so please leave me some. and i dont own anything except for ludivine and fabiano. did i say that i love reviews? i do, but not as much as i love hockey! enjoy.)

What if?

Chapter 8: World War What?!

Belgium, Hungary, Belarus, and ludivine looked down at the magazine she was holding, all with wide eyes._ I-its playgirl magazine. And china is on the cover. In a thin kimono._ Hungary had a nosebleed, and at the same time Belgium dropped the rest of her waffle, as the four girls said in unison, "c-c-china?" China looked up at them with a curious look, mainly because he wasn't paying any attention to what just happened. "yes aru~?" he replied. They looked at him, then back at the magazine, then at him again. Belgium fainted and fell on the floor. Ludivine opened the magazine up to show a full page of china in his boxers, lying down on a field of grass, leaving Belarus fainting and hitting the floor. Ludivine and Hungary had a major nose bleed, then looking at china again. "what is it aru~? Is something the matter? Does it involve panda, aru~?" he asked while holding panda close.

Ludivine turned to the middle and saw two more pages unfold. She held them up and both of their jaws fell to the floor, along with a major nosebleed from the both of them. The picture was china lying down on a table, the frame focusing on his crouch, his member being wrapped in seaweed and rice, his balls (AN: couldn't find a better word than that! xD) having rice over them. They slowly moved back to his face, giving a seductive and innocent look to the camera. They saw on the left of it in black words, " put the green tea in warm water, and then the red in hot water. That's the way I do it!" then they looked at the picture again, china had two dildos his hands. The left being green, the right being red with bold words, 'tea' on them. They looked at china, who looked into their eyes innocently. "You like…red tea….in warm water….right?" Hungary managed to squeal out.

China looked at both of them and smiled slightly. " no you have it wrong idea aru~. I like to put the green tea in warm water, and then the red tea in hot water. That's the way I do it aru~!" he replied, leaving them both speechless. Ludivine and Belgium glanced at his chest and both fainted. Japan quickly grabbed the magazine out of her hand before it hit the floor and looked at fabiano. " fabiano. Its shocking. Ill have her tell you later." Fabiano nodded and clicked the 'end' button, the screen fading away. Netherlands picked up Belgium, seeing her drool slightly. Austria picked up Hungary, wiping the blood off of her from her nose. Russia picked up Belarus, being brotherly and terrified at the same time. Matthew picked up ludivine and looked at Feliciano, "we can leave when she wakes up, ok?" Feliciano nodded as he saw Matthew carry ludivine back to his room.

After 2 hours the girls came too, although they avoided china like the plague, making china feel a little bit sad. Ludivine walked into the living room after changing into something other than her tank top and underwear. She had on a black tin jacket, a small tank top that ended at the end of her ribs, black skinny jeans, and her black boots. She combed back her hair, and then hugged Matthew tightly. He looked at her and smiled slightly. Feliciano, Ludwig, and fabiano waited in the living room for them, and seeing them together. "ve~~ lets get going!" Feliciano said while pulling her and Matthew to the big car outside. A few minutes passed by, the 5 of them heading to a restaurant called, "Thai place" (AN: that is an actual name of a resueraunt in my town. Its real, but I agree that the name is very cheesy.). They soon sat inside and ordered their food.

Ludwig and ludivine were waiting for their food, being the only ones who actually wanted to eat. Feliciano, Matthew, and fabiano looked around in silence for about 5 minutes before Feliciano broke the silence. "So ludivine and fabiano, is the future cool and stuff?" fabiano looked at him and smiled. "Of course it's cool. " "ja. Especially after world war 3." "WORLD WAR 3?!" Ludwig, Matthew, and Feliciano said in unison, shocked. Fabiano and ludivine looked at each other and laughed. "ja. Of course world war 3. There was bound to be one anyways." Ludivine said as she saw her food coming. She quietly said thank you to the waiter and started eating. " ve~ it happened. And it was the war to end all violence." He calmly said. Ludwig looked at his food and thought, _what the hell. Now in the future people will hate me more because of the new war that is yet to come. But wait a minute- who started the war? Maybe it wasn't Germany who started the war this time. Did Italy start it? Or maybe Austria? Maybe it was America, yea him, since he is always picking fights._

Fabiano sat and looked at Feliciano who was looking at him in shock. He reached out for his hand and held it firmly. "Its ok mama. If it helps Italy wasn't really attacked that much." "ja. Ill have Matthew explain it." Ludivine said as a blue rectangle appeared in front of her. She scrolled down to " Canada3" and clicked call. She waited for a minute before he answered and smiled. "Hi honey. Hey where are you? I'm in front of that Thai restaurant you like. Remember, our date?" he said. Ludivine looked down and thought,_ crap! I forgot we had our weekly date today._ "Um ludivine, I don't know what happens in world war 3-"Matthew said as he saw himself in the blue box. Matthew on the screen looked and smiled, "hi. I'm you from the future and ruler of the world." He calmly said. " ludivine, could you please turn the frame around?" he asked calmly. She turned it around and saw Feliciano, Ludwig, and fabiano. Fabiano waved at him, " ve~~~! Hi Canada!" Canada waved back, then looking straight at Ludwig, which made him a little scared.

"So I assume you want to know how world war 3 came to come?" Canada asked. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Matthew nodded in unison. "Well it started when I wanted to be noticed by everyone, the whole world. So I did what any other country would do: invade the countries at once and make them beg for mercy. Although now that I think about it, Russia was struggling very hard." Feliciano, Matthew, and Ludwig looked at the screen as fabiano was texting and ludivine was eating. After 5 minutes, Ludwig finally broke the silence. "So…you're the ruler of the world?" "Yes I am. Everything goes though me first, my boss second, and then back to me for a final approval." Canada replied. "ve~~ is there still pasta in the future?" Feliciano asked with a slight sadness in his eyes. Canada smiled at him, "of course! Besides in the future, fabiano always helps you in making pasta, while Ludwig and ludivine would quietly clean up as the two cooked." Ludivine and Ludwig blushed deeply as Feliciano and fabiano giggled. "Id love to stay and chat sweetie, but ive got a hockey game against china today. Oh! By the way, did you-""yes dear I already saw the magazine." Said ludivine while holding a tissue up to her nose to catch the blood slowly dripping down. Matthew held the tissue for her and Canada smiled. "Trust me Matthew, it's worth the wait." Canada said while his head appeared out of the screen to kiss ludivine on the cheek. She waved as he hung up, the screen fading away.

After ludivine and Ludwig paid for their food, they decided to head back home. Ludivine carried Matthew in bridal style, even though he wasn't tired. Ludwig carried Feliciano, who fell asleep in the car ride back, leaving fabiano to open the door for them. Fabiano opened the door and walked in, and being hugged to death by feliks. "Like, I totally missed you so much!" he said as fabiano blushed. Ludivine set down Matthew and he hugged her. She took a step forward, but leaned on the couch and yawned. "Im just gonna lie down and take a nap, I don't feel so good." She told Matthew as she lied down and took off her jacket. Matthew sat down on the floor and held her hand as she fell into a deep sleep.

A couple of hours passed by, Matthew asleep in his room and ludivine still passed out on the couch, Arthur looked down at ludivine and blushed._ Damn, how id love to put my creamer in her tea cup._ "What was that England?" said France who was staring at England. "N-nothing, just talking to flying mint bunny and tinker bell. Where's um…..what's his name….Matthew! That's it! Where is he?" Arthur quickly said." I haven't seen him since I carried him to his room." Francis shrugged and walked into the kitchen as Arthur followed him and made himself a cup of tea. Ludivine slowly opened her eyes, not seeing Matthew next to her, but Arthur drinking tea. As he set down the cup while reading a book, she reached over and drank the hot tea, then put the cup back. "Wont that hurt your throat, you know, chugging down my tea like that?" Arthur asked. "No. make me some more tea please." Ludivine mumbled. "You want me….to make you something?" Arthur asked her. "ja, I wanted some tea. I love it when you make it because the English make the best tea. Plus, when I was little and I used to get sick, you would visit and bring tea for me. Now bring me a nice hot cup of tea, please." Ludivine said as she pulled a blanket to her and sighed. Arthur blushed and got up to make tea for her. A few minutes later, he came back and handed her a cup, which she gulped down. She smiled at him, who smiled back at her. Fabiano came running into the room, panting hard, causing ludivine to look up at him. "What's wrong fabiano?" she mumbled. "We have a problem." He said as she re-filled her tea cup. "It's Prussia." Fabiano said as ludivine spit her tea out in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. it took me a while to properly plot things out but either way, i like it. i dont own hetalia, but i do own ludivine, fabiano, and gilberta.)

What if?

Chapter 9: I am awesome!

Feliciano snuggled closer to Ludwig, who were lying down in the mini-theater in the mansion, watching "ghost rider". Ludwig held Feliciano closer and kissed his forehead. "Feli, I love you." He mumbled. "Ve~ I love you too luddy~" he replied. "Feli, what do you think of fabiano and ludivine?" Ludwig asked after thinking about it for a minute. "I love them! Fabiano is so much like me, he's so sweet, and he loves pasta as much as I do!" Feliciano said with a smile on his face. "I like ludivine because she's smart and wise, not to mention-""you better not say what im thinking luddy~." Feliciano said in an angry tone. "I was going to say strict, like me. She can easily take control over something that she sets her mind to. Yet, she can let someone come close to her and be very gentle." Ludwig continued. Feliciano kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. Ludwig pulled on Feliciano's curl and smiled. Feliciano blushed slightly and hugged Ludwig tightly. Suddenly Austria came rushing in, looking around for Ludwig. "Germany? Are you in here?" he said out loud. Ludwig sat up, slowly turning on the lights. "ja, im right here. What's wrong?" he said, patting Feliciano's head softly. "Its Prussia… you need to control him." Austria said while rubbing his temples. Ludwig sighed and stood up, hearing a small whine from Feliciano, who also stood up behind him. Austria led them out of the theater and Ludwig placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "What is it Germany?" he asked. Before he could ask, Feliciano interrupted him. "Ve~~ what did Prussia do now?" Austria sighed, "It's not what he did that's the problem. It's what he's about to do."

Ludivine sat up, holding her head slightly. "w-what did Prussia do now fabiano?" fabiano looked down, fidgeting with his fingers, almost crying. Arthur looked at ludivine, then back at fabiano, giving him a smile. "Please do tell us fabiano what happened with Prussia. I'm sure what he did couldn't be so bad." Ludivine sighed, then looked directly into Arthur's eyes. "The Prussia in the future isn't a man. He's a woman..." Arthur blushed a deep red, speechless. Ludivine looked at fabiano for a second, then back at Arthur. "It's not a sex change or something. Prussia felt lonely when dad and mom had us created, so he created a girl version of himself. He wanted to make sure that he could have an 'awesome' daughter, but dad knew he would be a dumbass, so he edited her genes for when she would reach adulthood." "Ve~~ she has tiny boobies! Even Liechtenstein has more boobies than her!" fabiano said with a smile on his face. Arthur blushed even more and grabbed his head, feeling a little dizzy. Ludivivne looked at him with concern, " are you ok Arthur?" Arthur stood up, and then blacked out, falling his head directly into ludivine's shirt. She frowned and lifted his head up and out of her breasts. She sighed when she saw a slight smile on his face and a major nosebleed. She picked him up bridal style up to franc's room, kicking down the door. France looked at her with a bottle of wine in his hands and a book in his lap. " here. You watch him." she said as she set England next to France on the bed. France looked at her and handed her a napkin. "Here is something to clean ze blood off." She grabbed it and wiped it off where there was blood, then throwing it away when she was done. "Thanks."

Ludivine said as she left and went back to fabiano. "So fabiano, what did Prussia do now?" she asked. He looked down started crying. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Roderich stood behind her from a distance. "Fabiano don't cry, just tell me what Prussia did. I'm sure this isn't the worst thing she's done." Ludivine said as fabiano called Prussia on the screen, then turning it around, seeing Prussia waving at them." I told Prussia that she could control your troops while we are-" "hey westtie! I took the liberty of feeding your troops my food… also, since your gone, im taking over with your troops for a while, I hope you don't mind." She said as Ludivine had her jaw dropped. Matthew yawned as he stood behind fabiano, looking at Ludivine. Ludivine growled in anger, then grabbing her whip from her hidden pocket in her pants. "Ill murder you!" she said as she ran up to the screen, jumping into the screen halfway, while Matthew holding her legs with one arm.

Ludwig, Feliciano, and Roderich looked at them in shock. Roderich walked up to fabiano and held his hands, also holding the screen. Fabiano let go and ran up to Feliciano, hugging him tight, crying on his shoulders. Feliciano looked at Fabiano and held him close, walking him towards the mini-theater, trying to calm him down. Prussia saw Ludwig and snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind. He jumped up slightly and turned around, seeing Gilbert laughing. "That wasn't funny bruder." He said coldly. "It was worth it west! Kesesesesesesese!" Gilbert said as Matthew kept his hold on Ludivine. He pulled Ludivine out, who was chocking Prussia as they both fell on the floor, Matthew standing up.

Ludivine slammed Prussia's head into the ground, choking her as she choked Ludivine back. "I was doing it because the awesome thing to do anyways." "Well your stupid and a dumb bitch who can't even make a bowl of cereal without blowing up the kitchen!" "Wasn't my fault you grew up being an army leader tig o' bitties!" "Shut it gilberta! Cardboard has more boob than you and you know it!" "That's because I allow it to have more boob than me! Kesesesesesesesesesesesesese !" gilberta said as she kneed Ludivine in the stomach and flipped her over, choking her harder. Ludivine kept her eyes closed, struggling slightly. "Kesesesese! Cant even get out of my awesome chock hold, how lame." She said as she tightened her grip on her neck. Ludivine coughed up some blood, still keeping her eyes closed, her face turning purple. Gilberta smiled and leaned forward, "any last wo-""get off of her hoser!" Matthew yelled as he broke out of Austria's grip, running towards the fight and yanking Gilberta off of Ludivine. Ludwig knelt down in front of Ludivine and examined her neck and face. Her neck had massive hand prints that would bruise badly, but no marks on her face and chest. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "Thanks…..dad..." was the last thing she said before she fell asleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He layed her down on the bed, took off her shoes, and grabbed a first aid kit to start wrapping her neck lightly.

Austria grabbed Matthew and dragged him to the pool room. Gilberta looked up at Gilbert and smiled. "kesesesesese. Hey past dad." She said weakly. "Don't worry. The awesome me will take care of you!" Gilbert said as he picked her up and carried her to his room, lying her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and watched her as she fell asleep, then saw a tiny gilbird come out of her jacket pocket, who had a tiny silver bow on its right wing. " kesesesese! Another gilbird for the awesome me!" he said as it snuggled into gilberta's hair. He rubbed her forehead while she slept peacefully.

Fabiano kept crying into Feliciano's arms, his eyes becoming red and puffy."Ve~it's all my fault mama. I ruin everything." Fabiano said as Feliciano rubbed his head softly. "It's not entirely your fault Fabiano. You couldn't have known that this would happen. Besides I have a feeling that she really loves you and will forgive you for this." Feliciano said as he kissed fabiano's forehead. Fabiano smiled softly and hugged Feliciano tightly, while closing his eyes and falling asleep. Feliciano smiled for a moment, then Romano burst into the room. "Feliciano-" "SHH. You'll wake up Fabiano." Feliciano said to Romano. Romano sat down next to Feliciano and looked into his eyes. "I just need to know. Why do you love Ludwig?" "I love him because he reminds me of Holy Roman Empire. He's nice and sweet and really protective. I don't understand why you don't like him. So why don't you like him?" Feliciano asked while rubbing fabiano's head. "I don't like him because….because…..well because….." Romano said as he started to tear up. "I don't like him because….he'll tear us apart! Ever since you started going out with him, you haven't called me not one time. Plus when you do talk to me, it's at the world meeting, and even at that it's only for a few minutes. I just want the brotherly romance that we once had!" Romano said as he burst out into a crying fit. He lied down next to Feliciano, crying into his chest. Feliciano sighed and as he rubbed Romano's head, Romano being on the left side of him and Fabiano being on the right side of him. He fell asleep as soon as Romano fell asleep on him.

Matthew sighed as he was dragged back into his room by Austria. _Why doesn't anybody care about me but him, eh? I know they notice him a lot more than me, but my economy is a lot better than Alfred's. There aren't very many fights in my country. Maybe having Ludivine in my future life might be a good thing after all._ Matthew stood up and walked around, shedding tears as he walked into different halls. He stopped in front of Germany's room, looking down and wiping his tears, then knocked on the door. "ja? Come in." Ludwig said. Matthew opened the door and closed it behind him. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked after 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence. "ja. Just some bruising around her neck, but she's perfectly fine. I do have to ask something though." Ludwig said while rubbing Ludivine forehead. Matthew looked directly into his eyes, nodding to Ludwig. "Who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: * holds a cookie* im so sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while. but now here is chapter 10! the culinary terms later in the story are used in my class, so look it up on google or ask me through PM. I don't own hetalia, but I do own Fabiano, Ludivine, and Gilberta. enjoy~)

What if?

Chapter 10: why are you doing this to me?

* * *

Matthew looked at the floor and sighed when he heard the question that was common to him: who are you? "Im Canada. America's brother, Canada." Ludwig looked at him and looked back at Ludivine. "ja, I remember." "I have a question to ask you." Ludwig looked at Matthew, who had moved to sit down next to Ludivine. "What is it?" Ludwig said while rubbing ludivine's forehead. ""Do you really love Italy?" he asked after 5 more minutes of an uncomfortable silence._ Do I love Italy?_ Germany thought._ I really do love him a lot….like when he tries to make German wurst, or even when he tried to help brew German beer. But he's so cute when he sleeps in my bed and when he used to sneak over to my room and sleep with me. I guess I really do love Feliciano. I just wish that he could be smart once in a while._ Matthew looked at Ludwig think for about 2 minutes, then looked at Ludivine's neck. He started to see the purple handprints all around her neck fading away. He held her hand and smiled when he felt his hand being squeezed. Ludwig looked at Matthew and blushed deeply. "I really do love him. He's my everything." "may I take Ludivine to my room. You need to eat something anyways." Matthew asked as he stood back up. "ja. And take care of her when Im not around her, alright." Ludwig replied. Matthew picked up Ludivine bridal style and smiled. "I promise." He mumbled as he left the room with her in his arms.

* * *

Arthur woke up with a headache, as he tried to sit up. "Bloody hell, my head." "That's because you tried to feel ludivine's breasts~." Arthur instantly stood up, holding himself up against a wall, glaring at the Frenchman. "Why the bloody hell are you in my room you frog?!" Arthur yelled. Francis looked at him and smirked. "Your in my room~" Arthur looked at him and sighed. "Im not done my England. You are acting like I do when it's the Christmas party. You are acting like a pervert, even more than me." Francis said while pinning Arthur against the wall. Arthur looked directly into Francis's eyes, both turned on and scared. "Get away from me you frog…" "I can see that you miss me. Don't you want me back?" Francis said while kissing Arthur's neck lightly, sending shivers up Arthur's spine. "Please….get off-""Hey France! I just wanted to…" America said as he opened France's door, seeing France pinning England against the wall. "See if you had any cheese. Arthur, go outside now." Alfred said in an angry tone, shoving Francis off of him. "But he. H-he was-""I said go outside now." England looked at him, scared and hoping that he wouldn't dump him, for a minute. Then looked down and walked outside of the room. Alfred kicked Francis in the face, then threw him onto the bed hard. "Stay away from Arthur you god damn frog, got it?" "Fine~ I give just get off of me~." Francis mumbled. Alfred got off of him and walked out of the room, hearing England cry in their room. He walked inside and sat down next to England. "Please Alfred, don't go away. Don't break up with me. I don't want to loose you damnit." Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled, holding his hand. "Who said I was leaving? I love you and I mean it." Arthur smiled and blushed, "I love you too Alfred."

* * *

Gilberta rolled over in her sleep, yawning slightly. "I hope the awesome you wake up soon." Gilbert said. He rubbed her forehead and smiled as he saw her open her eyes. "ja, Im awake, the awesome me has to wake up eventually." She said as she sat up. "Where is my gilchick at?" she said while looking around. "She's right here. Being next to the one and only gilbird." Gilbert replied as he felt two small birds on his head. She looked up and smiled at them. "Thanks dad." "Your welcome. So tell me, what's the future like? Is it cool with flying cars and stuff?" "Believe it or not, yes everything. Its pretty fricken cool." She said as one bird flew to her head and chirped happily. "So um….Gilberta." Gilbert asked as she was petting her gilbird. "ja dad?" she replied. "Am I a single parent in the future?" she looked at him and smiled. "ja, you said you were too awesome to have someone help you so you raised me alone." She replied.

* * *

Ludivine slowly opened her eyes, smiling softly as she saw Matthew next to her. "Are you ok Ludivine?" he asked softly. "ja, Im fine. I just needed to sleep it off. How about you, are you ok?" she asked while sitting up. "Im fine, I was just waiting for you to wake up." He said as he got up and handed her a tank top and black boy-shorts. "Here. I figured that you wanted a shower, and some new clothes to change into when you get out." She blushed slightly and hugged him. "Thank you very much Matthew." "Ill make you some pancakes when you get out, alright?" he said as he walked to the door, looking back at her for a second, then smiling and leaving. She blushed as she walked into the bathroom in the room and started warming up the shower. After 15 minutes, she came out and changed into the clothes Matthew left out for her. She walked into the kitchen and hugged Matthew from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. He blushed and smiled, "go sit down and ill bring the food to you when it's done." He said as he held her hand. She smiled, then sitting down at the table, letting her bangs fall in front of her.

* * *

Ludwig walked out of Japan's room, looking for Italy._ God, where the hell is he? I miss him already…._ He thought as he walked into the mini- theaure, looking around for Italy. He smiled as he ran to where he was lying down, but sighed when he saw Romano and Fabiano lying down next to him. He looked at them and took out his IPhone and took a picture of them asleep, then sending it to Spain. 3 minutes later, he heard running and looked at the door, seeing Spain smiling. "Where is he? I must see this adorable-ness." He said while walking towards Ludwig. When he saw the trio cuddling, he quietly awed in cuteness. After an hour of sitting and watching, Fabiano woke up first. He sat up and yawned, looking around and seeing Ludwig and Antonio. "Hi dad!" he said in his normal, cherry attitude. "Hi Fabiano." Ludwig said he looked at him, smiling softly. Romano rolled over and into Spain's arms, who was quick enough to catch him. He opened his eyes and growled at him. "Take me to my room, you bastard." He mumbled. "No, its time for dinner. I heard that France is making pasta-""PASTA~~~!" Feliciano yelled as soon as he heard pasta. "Yes Feliciano, there will be pasta." Ludwig told him while hugging him tightly. "Ill carry you there!" Fabiano said as he picked up Ludwig with one hand. "You look so cute~ like that luddy~~" Feliciano said as he kissed Ludwig softly on the cheek. He sighed as Fabiano carried him to the kitchen, having Spain and Romano follow him.

* * *

Gilberta sat up and stretched out her arms, yawning at the same time. She walked towards the door, turning around and looking at Gilbert. "Want to come with me? The look on westie's face is going to be priceless." Gilbert smirked and stood up, grabbing her hand and lightly dragged her into the kitchen. Seeing Ludivine, Gilberta smirked, "hey westie! How's-" "sit down now. We need to have a talk." Ludivine interrupted her, giving her a deadly look. Gilbert didn't want to start a fight, so he ushered Gilberta to sit down next to him. "First question, do you have any energy to get back home?" "No. you drained it out of me when we were fighting." Ludivine sighed, closing her eyes. Ludwig sat down next to Ludivine, rubbing her back. She glared at Gilberta, "listen, you may be younger than me, but you still have to listen to me. I don't care if we are in the past or in the future, you listen to me, got it?" Gilberta smirked, smiling at her. "Sure~ yea right I'll listen to you. You-" Ludivine interrupted her by slapping her across the face and grabbing her hair, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Say you'll listen to me. Or I won't hesitate to kill your bird in front of you, cook it and force you to eat it in front of me." Slightly fearing Ludivine, Gilberta sighed. "Ill listen to you. Just don't hurt gilchick." Ludivine let go of gilberta's hair and exhaled deeply. Smelling pancakes, she smiled softly as Matthew brought her pancakes on a plate, along with maple syrup of course. "Thank you Matthew for the food." She said before she started drenching her pancakes in syrup and eating them. Matthew sat down next to Ludivine, feeling like someone was staring at him. Looking up, he saw Gilberta looking directly at him. "May I get something for you or do you need something to say?" he asked. "No. I just like looking at you. You're really nice and especially soft." She said as Matthew was creeped out. After Ludivine finished eating and washed her plate, she saw Japan walk towards her. "Hello uncle Japan." He looked up at her and smiled softly. "Oh. Hello Ludivine-san. May I help you with something?" "No. I just wanted to say hi." Nodding, Japan left and walked to a different room in the big mansion.

* * *

Hours later, everyone gathered around for dinner that France was cooking. "No I get to sit next to him!" "No! I want to sit next to him!" "Both of you are wrong because I get to sit next to him." "But I really wanted to sit next to him." "STOP IT ARU~!" China yelled as Belgium, Hungary, beluras, and Liechtenstein all grabbed at china, pulling him towards them. He looked at Japan, almost crying, and yelled at him. "HELP ME ARU~! GET THESE LADIES OFF OF ME! HELP ARU~!" Japan looked at him and smiled softly. "I don't think so yao-san. Im going to sit down so have fun~" Japan said while walking away, ignoring china's pleas of horror. The girls dragged china to the table and sat around him. Ludivine sat next to Matthew, holding his hand and leaning against him, closing her eyes. "Are you ok Ludivine?" he whispered. "ja. I just have a headache. Talk softly to me. And can you rub my forehead softly?" Matthew blushed and gently reached his hand to her forehead, gently rubbing it softly. France saw this and smiled. Quietly walking over, he tapped Matthew on the shoulder, making him jump a little. "Honhonhon~ what do we have here?" Matthew blushed deeply and looked at France in the eye. "She just has a headache. And aren't you supposed to be making dinner?" he coldly said to him. Lowering his head in shame, France turned away and walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Alfred on the other hand, who was holding iggy like crazy, growled at France when he passed their seat.

"Dinner is ready~. Enjoy!" France announced, in a very dramatic way, and sat down. Everyone started to eat, although many conversations filled the room. Matthew kissed ludivine's forehead, then starting to eat his steak. Ludivine on the other hand, she looked at it and gently pushed the plate closer to get a full view. Sighing quietly in disappointment, she tastes some crepes and swallows them fast. Looking over at Ludivine, France looks at her. "Ludivine, are you ok?" he asked her. She looked at him and growled at him, Fabiano looking at her and sighed. "No I am not. It's your fucking meal that's making me sick." She yelled at him, standing up, causing everyone to look at her. "What-" " you must be the stupidest chef I have ever met in my entire fucking life. I mean, come on and look at this meal and tell me that you're proud. Your fucking bisque isn't even bisque, it's a fucking consumme! The chiffonade garnish on the steak is minced. Minced out of all things. And your fricassee is like a coulis for flying fucks sake! And don't even get me started on your escalopes!" she continued to yell at him, not caring that France was looking down in shame. England was laughing up a storm, earning a few glares from a few people, although worth it to him. "If the steak is supposed to be an escalope, then why isn't a julienne cut? Are you that much of a fucking moron? I don't think that you should be cooking at all, frog. And step down from head chef so I can show you how a real chef cooks good meat, you cheese-snail eating bastard." She yelled at him, walking into the kitchen and got a wok.

A blue box appears in front of her, 'calling: Matthew' "yea babe?" he asked through the screen. "Move, I need to get my special teriyaki marinated steak. Gilberta, can you hold the screen for me?" Ludivine asked. Rolling her eyes, Gilberta stood up and walked over, holding the screen for Ludivine. "You do know that Francis's cooking improves over the course of time, right?" Fabiano calmly said to Ludivine. "I don't care, I want some real meat and if that means that I have to cook it, then fuck it." Ludivine replied. "France however put his head on the table and started to cry as Arthur fell on the floor laughing. "That's enough Arthur." Alfred said to Arthur on the floor. Rubbing his eyes, then taking some deep breaths, Arthur sat up right on the floor, catching his breath. "I will never forget this moment for the rest of my life." He calmly said to Francis. Feliciano looked at Fabiano, along with Ludwig and Gilbert. "Ve~ why was Ludivine so scary right now?" he asked. Fabiano looked over, finishing his 3 helping of pasta in 10 minutes. "Ve~~ that's easy. She's the deadliest food critic and master chef. She absolutely hates Francis's cooking. One time, when it was Christmas a few years ago, Francis cooked all the food. After tasting all of the foods, she went to her room and grabbed her khatana sword. I walked out from my room and saw her stab herself in the eyes. Veeee~ scared mom and dad a lot, and she had to spend new years in the hospital and in surgery. She loves Francis with a passion, only being her uncle, she refuses to eat his food. Weird, she loves England's tea though. "Fabiano said as he explained it to Feliciano, who was still eating his pasta. After 2 hours of fighting and eating, everyone either went to lie down in their rooms or watch a movie in the mini-theatre. Well, there was one man that was being dragged into a room by four women, being ignored as Matthew walked into his room and seeing Ludivine asleep on the bed.


	11. Chapter 10 Side-story

(AN: So sorry for not updating, but now I have a way to upload some stuff onto the internet again! * shakes fist in the air* As a reward for all of you, because you guys waited a long time, you get SMUT! * eats a cookie for no reason* I hope you enjoy this smut as much as I did writing it. In this prompt, china gets kidnapped by Belgium, hungary, Belarus, and 'innocent' Liechtenstein. How will he escape, you may ask?...Read the side-story to find out!)

China's Been Kidnapped!

* * *

As the four girls dragged china towards a guest bedroom, they giggled and smiled. After 15 minutes of walking, they placed him on a bed in a nearly white room. He sat up and looked at them, mostly in fear. "What do you want from me aru~?" he mumbled. Belarus and Hungary smiled and crawled on the bed, pinning him down; Belgium and Liechtenstein walked into a walk- in closet and closed the door behind them. Belarus stared at him and held his wrists hard, looking into his eyes, while Hungary walked into the closet. China looked at her and shivered, almost crying. She took off her gloves and ribbon, setting them aside. Climbing back on the bed, she kissed china deeply. Not having much of a choice, he slowly kissed back.

After 15 minutes of making out, Belarus slowly kisses china's neck. China's eyes open up, blushing and moaning softly. "Why? Aru~…." Natalia smirked, quickly getting out handcuffs and cuffing china's hands to the bed posts. Yao shivered, letting the tears spill out, while Natalia started kissing his neck again. Yao moaned louder when she started to lightly nibble on his neck. Feeling his member getting hard, he started to move his hips slightly. He closed his eyes, letting out a loud moan. Using this opportunity, Natalia grabbed a blindfold and tied it tightly around his eyes. Getting slightly scared, he struggled against the handcuffs, feeling a finger on his lips. "Shut up, I don't want big brother hearing us."

Yao shed a tear, thinking about his crush, Russia. He loved everything about him. His hair, his kindness, and even his stalker-ish ways. But he didn't want to do anything with anyone else, Belarus being the last person he'd want to get this close to. Natalia smiled as she kissed china's neck, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. "I bet you like this, don't you?" she asked while gently moving her hand down, feeling the large bulge in his pants. Yao moaned slightly at the sudden touch of her fingers, moving his hips slightly. She leaned forward, kissing his chest, slowly moving towards his left nipple. Enjoying the sweet sounds of Yao moaning, she moved her other hand to his right nipple, rubbing it. Yao on the other hand was in a world of his own. Drooling in pleasure, Yao started to struggle against the handcuffs. Natalia stopped kissing, hearing a whimper from Yao, and unzipped down her dress. Throwing it aside and climbing back on top of him, Natalia slowly moves her hands down to his pants.

"M-more aru~." Yao begged. Natalia smiled and unbuttoned his pants, slowly unzipping his zipper. Yao panted heavily, feeling cold air hit his boxers. Pulling down his pants and boxers, Yao held his knees together, trying to cover himself up. Attacking his neck again, she gently placed her hands on Yao's knees. After 5 minutes of kissing all around his neck, she moved his legs apart and moved closer to him. Slowly kissing down, she leaves a hickey on his hip bone, making Yao moan loudly. Feeling his throbbing member pulse against her chest, she slowly moves her hands around his member. Yao kept biting his lip, trying not to let out a moan. Knowing that he would soon loose it, he surprisingly kept his cool. Going at a slow pace, Natalia rubbed Yao softly, moving forward to lightly kiss the head. Drooling slightly, Yao moaned loudly as Natalia sucked on the head. Natalia looked at Yao, watching him struggle in pleasure. She removed her hands and started to deep throat him. Moaning loudly, Yao struggled hard against the cuffs, moving around a lot in pleasure. "Aru~…..I need more aru…"

Slowly removing her lips from his dick, hearing a whimper from Yao, she slid her panties down and threw them towards her dress and climbed on top of him. Closing her eyes for a minute, she slid him inside her. Yao moaned loudly, yanking hard onto the cuffs, moving his hips up to try and thrust into her. Placing her hands on his hips, she slowly rose up and back down onto him. Yao shed tears of pleasure as Natalia rode him, causing his member to twitch inside her slightly. After several thrusts, Yao yanked on the cuffs hard and came hard into her. After panting for a few minutes, Natalia leaned forward and kissed his nose, smiling softly. "Don't tell big brother about this, he'll kill you for sure if he found this out. This will be our little secret, alright?" she said as she put her head into Yao's chest, hearing his heartbeat. Nodding to answer her, she snuggled into his chest and pulled a blanket to cover them. 2 hours of lying still, Yao quietly started to cry, knowing that he wasn't able to share his virginity with the one he loved, Russia. "Forgive me, aru~." He mumbled before he fell asleep.

* * *

As Yao slept, he felt his hands being untied, and curled into a ball. When he finally awoke, he saw Hungary lying down next to him. "Man, you look so cute when your hair isn't in a ponytail." Elizabeta said. Before he could even say a word, she pulled him into a deep kiss, turning into a make-out session. Yao tried to push her off of him, but was soon cuffed once again to the bed posts, resulting him in yanking the cuffs hard. She smiled and stopped kissing him to sit on his lap, only then he noticed when she was in her bra and panties, and grabbed a water bottle. Opening it, she placed it to china's mouth. "Drink up, you'll need it." She said as he gulped down the water. After drinking the whole bottle, he panted hard, catching his breath. After she set the bottle aside, she kissed the other side of his neck, making Yao moan loudly. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Russia kissing him on his neck instead of Hungary. He snapped back to reality when he felt her hand touch his throbbing member. "P-please don't... aru~" he said to Elizabeta, hoping that she would stop.

"Im afraid I can't do that, you're just too sexy like this and I won't get another chance to ever do this again." She said as she kissed the head, smearing the pre-cum over the tip, making Yao moan loudly. Moving her tongue to the base, she licked the sensitive vein, hearing Yao cry in pleasure. "I hope that you enjoy this as much as I do." She said as she took off her bra and placed her breasts around his member. Even though Yao knew that her breasts weren't as big as Ukraine's, but they were a decent size. She slowly tightened her breast around his member and moved her breasts up and down around it. Even though Yao truly knew that this was wrong, it was just too much for him to fully handle, being in a world of pure pleasure, and he enjoyed it.

"More a-a-aru~…." Yao said to Elizabeta. She let go, hearing Yao catch his breath and quickly slid her panties off and slowly put the head in her. He felt how tight she was and shed a few tears, looking into her eyes with pure lust. "I-I said m-more aru~!" he cried as she teased him, yanking on the handcuffs hard. After 2 minutes of torture, well to him, she lowered herself onto him and panted slightly. "I didn't think that you were this big, especially after hearing all the stereotypes." She said, making him close his eyes and sigh. Slowly moving up, she started to ride him hard, making Yao pull on the cuffs harder in pleasure. Drooling and moaning is what Yao did, even though he knew that his heart wanted Russia, he went with instincts. He tried to thrust into her, making her moan loudly when he did. After 10 minutes, he yanked on the handcuffs hard, almost breaking them, and came hard. She panted heavily and lifted herself off of him, crawling next to him, and resting her head in his chest. She grabbed the blanket, which was thrown onto the floor when Yao woke up, and covered the both of them. Eventually after 5 minutes, both of them fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Feeling a warm breeze, Yao shot his eyes open, seeing Belgium come out of the bathroom in nothing but an apron. "B-b-b-Belgium?" "Shh. Call me Bella. Now do you like chocolate?" she asked. He nodded, afraid of what would happen if he said no, and looked at her while she smiled. "Well I do have some chocolate for you, along with some other sweets I made." She said as she put a poky in china's mouth. He however gulped, because deep down, he knew what situation this lead to. She bit halfway and eventually kissed his lips. Only parting so she could swallow the poky, she then grabbed china's head and kissed him deeply. He slowly kissed back, tasting a strong amount of chocolate in her mouth, and clearly enjoyed the taste. She slowly moved her hands to the handcuffs, uncuffed them, then moved her hands towards Yao's neck. He tried to move his arms to try and push her off of him, but couldn't move them at all, then he realized that it was because of how Hungary left him handcuffed, causing his arms to go numb. He groaned slightly when he felt Bella kiss his neck, not caring that his bangs got in front of his face.

"W-why me? Aru~….' He mumbled. She looked up at him and smiled at him. "Because you're too sweet." She said as she grabbed a small bowl of warm, melted chocolate. Tipping the bowl, she carefully poured a little bit on his chest, then putting the bowl back. Leaning forward, she licked some of the chocolate off of his right nipple, earning a moan from Yao. Slowly closing his eyes, he tried to catch his breath and move his arms, although he knew moving his arms wouldn't happen for a while. As she finished licking the chocolate off of him, he moved his hips slightly. She sat up and picked up Yao, scaring the shit out of him knowing that she could easily pick him up, and lied him on his stomach. Then she grabbed some rope and moved his hands to his back, tying them tightly. He sighed into the blanket and moved his fingers around. She put a pillow under him, lifting him up slightly.

Carefully moving her hand, she grabbed his member and felt how warm it was. She moved underneath him, in the 69 position, and started to kiss the tip. "You can go ahead and eat me. I think you'll find some sweets inside too." She said as Yao moaned softly. Gulping hard, Yao closed his eyes and licked her pussy slowly. Feeling her tense up on him, he decided to use this to his advantage. He smirked quietly, then started to kiss her clit, hearing a whimper from her. Feeling how wet she was getting, he slipped his tongue inside, feeling a small chocolate inside. Carefully moving his head so he was closer, he slowly moved the chocolate out from her and ate it. He knew that this playful torture was killing her, he knew from the body language, and started fingering her with his tongue. Although he moaned loudly when she deep-throated his length, knowing that he would loose it soon. Soon she slowly took his member out and rolled Yao on his back, then without warning, slid herself onto him. He shot his eyes open and looked at her with pure lust. "P-please aru~…untie me…" he begged. "If I do, you'll run away." She said as she started to ride him. "Let me go… untie me aru~…I-I can't handle this… I need more aru~" he cried as he felt hot tears spill out from his eyes.

Smiling when she heard him beg, she grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. Once again tasting chocolate, he tried yet again to thrust up into her. After 15 minutes of going at it, Yao cried harder when he came inside her, blacking out as he let reality slip from him.

* * *

Knowing that his bladder woke him up, he found it odd that his hands weren't tied up. He slowly sat up and stretched out his body. "Im glad that you're awake." Liechtenstein said, scaring Yao as he looked at her. "y-you're not going to hurt me, right?" Yao mumbled. She looked at him and smiled softly. She got up and offered her hand towards him. "Please get up so you can go to the bathroom, then take a bath." He just stared at her in shock. Belarus, Hungary, and Belgium started to make-out with him when he woke up, so why was Liechtenstein being so kind? He gently touched her hand, then slowly gripping it and standing up. She blushed slightly too, seeing that the girls didn't want him to be dressed when it was her turn with him. She walked him to the bathroom in the room, then stood outside of the door, leaving it open. "Please tell me when you are done." She said as he just looked at her in shock. But then again, when was he going to get another opportunity to go to the bathroom, so he lifted up the toilet seat and went. After he finished and washed his hands, he tapped her shoulder. "I-im done aru~…." He whispered. She then walked into the bathroom, walked to the huge tub and turned the water on hot at first, then warm. When it was full and warm enough, she grabbed his hand and led him to the tub. "Please get inside." Was what she said to him. Feeling like a human being again, he slowly climbed into the tub, letting the water ease his muscles.

Yao closed his eyes and yawned as soon as he got in. Lili rolled up her dress sleeves, then poured some water on Yao's head. She leaned forward to grab some shampoo, pouring some into her hand, then slowly massaging it into Yao's hair. He groaned softly, feeling some-what relaxed. "You have long hair for a guy. How come you have long hair? Is it because you like to stand out and not be one of the crowd?" she asked in her quiet voice. "No… I just like my hair long. Sure it is a bother when people pull on it, but otherwise, I just didn't really wanna cut it." He replied to her, trying to relax. She grabbed a brush and set it aside, then rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. After getting all of it out, she applied some conditioner to his hair, then brushing it out. "Thank you very much." He said. "Your welcome." She said, finishing brushing the knots out of his hair, then leaving the conditioner in. Leaning forward, Lili grabs a blue bath sponge, pours some body soap onto it, then starts rubbing his shoulders. "Would you like it if I gave you a massage?" she asked before going any further. "I wouldn't mind if you continued." He mumbled. Slowly massaging his shoulders with soap, she moves towards his chest.

Opening his eyes, he covers his mouth to suppress a moan as the sponge rubs his nipples. He pants hard, then relaxes when she moves to his feet. Rubbing his calves, he looks at him and smiles softly. As soon as she starts rubbing his thighs, he starts to tense up. He closes his eyes and breathes slowly, trying to suppress his aching member. However, Lili being innocent and what not, slowly rubs his length. He shot his eyes open and covered his mouth, moaning softly. As she rubs the soap onto it, he starts shedding tears in pleasure. "l-l- Liechtenstein…" Yao whispers softly. Hearing her name, she stops rubbing and looks at him with big, innocent eyes. "Yes?" "d-don't stop rubbing." He manages to get out in one breath. Starting to rub again, Yao moans softly, confusing Lili. "Yao, I want to please you, so tell me what to do. I don't want to force anything onto you." She says clearly to Yao, looking into his eyes. He looks back and gulps, then closes his eyes. "I-I don't know what you could do. Just please don't stop." He begged. She looked down and saw that there wasn't very much water covering what she was rubbing, so she leaned forward and kissed the tip.

He shot his eyes open and blushed like crazy, clenching his hands tightly. "Liechtenstein…" Yao cried out. Looking over and seeing him cry, she stops and hugs him. "Did I do something wrong?" Lili asked quietly. Yao opened his eyes in pure lust, grabbed her hand, and moved it back to where it was. "Please don't stop." He begged. "K-keep going aru~….." he begged as Lili started to rub again. Moaning loudly, he leaned more onto her and unbuttoned her collar down to her collar bone. "Please forgive me aru~" he said while crying in pleasure. Lili blushed like crazy but tightened her grip and rubbed faster. "f-forgive you for what?" Lili asked. Yao, letting lust over power him, kissed lili's neck softly, hearing her moan softly. "Don't stop rubbing Liechtenstein….." he said as he caught his breath for a moment, then returned to kissing her neck. She enjoyed this new feeling that overpowered her, closing her eyes and kept rubbing. Yao started to kiss her lower neck, making her moan loudly. Feeling that he would cum at any moment, he stopped kissing her neck as she slowly moves down to it and kisses the tip, tasting the pre-cum that came out. Yao cries in pleasure, sinking his upper body, except for his head, into the bath tub and lifts his lower half out of it. Lili licks around the tip and continues to taste the to cum, he gently grabs lili's head and slowly thrusts his member into her mouth. Tasting all of Yao in her mouth, she looks at Yao and sees him crying out in pleasure. "Liechtenstein….don't stop…..please I beg of you…..keep going…..aru~…..more pleasure…d-don't stop…." He begged as she started to suck him off. He moves her head closer to him, forcing her to taste more of him. Getting curious, she moves her tongue while sucking, playing with the tip, hearing a loud cry from Yao. "Aiiii-yaaaaah!" Yao yells as he pushes lili's head down hard, cumming deep into her throat. Swallowing what she can, she lifts her head up as more cum lands on her cheek and lips. Panting heavily, she leans against Yao's shoulders for support. He lifts her head and licks his cum off of her, then gently kissing her, tasting his own cum and looking into her eyes. Slowly parting for air, he looks into her eyes and blushes. "I-im sorry…..I couldn't handle the pleasure…" looking at him with innocence, she smiles. "Im glad I could help. But let's get the conditioner out of your hair." She said as she brings some water to his head and rinses the conditioner out.

* * *

After letting him dry himself, she hands him a short, golden kimono. "You can change in the bathroom, ill wait out here." She said softly. Walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, he puts it on, then sighs when he sees that it ends at his min-thigh. Lili looks at the bed and blushes, seeing the pants that go with it, and knocks on the bathroom door. Opening it a little he looks at her. "Here are the pants." He smiles softly. "Thanks aru~" quickly grabbing the pants, he puts them on, then dries his hair with a towel. Lili quickly changes the bed sheets, re-makes the bed, sets a plate of food on the small coffee table inside the room, and re-ties her purple ribbon in her hair. After Yao finished drying his hair, he walked back into the room and dropped his jaw when he smelled food. Sure it wasn't Chinese, but at this point he didn't care. To him right now, food is food, and he cherished this moment dearly. "Yao, you can come here and eat with me." She said quietly. He sat down in front of her, on the other side of the coffee table, and drooled at the sight of food. In front of him was a small steak, small salad with a light coating of Italian dressing, a wine glass with white wine, his personal favorite wine, and for dessert: a small piece of coffee cake. Looking at her, she takes a big gulp of the wine, re-filling her cup, then looking at him. "Please eat. Im not that hungry anyways. Or would you rather me feed you instead?" she asked. Blushing, he looked down and grabbed a fork. "No, I just don't want to be rude. Thank you so much for the food." He replied as he started to eat his salad. Lili looks at her slice of coffee cake and grabs her fork, taking a small bite, then gulping down some more wine. Yao, of course eating his little heart out, didn't notice how much Lili was drinking. When Yao finished the salad and the steak, he moved to the coffee cake and took a bite. Savoring the sweet flavors, he took a gulp of the wine, then continuing to eat his cake.

As soon as Yao finally finished, leaving every plate sparkly clean, he gulped down the rest of his wine in his cup. However when he looked at Lili, he noticed that her collar was unbuttoned to her collar bone, showing the hickey he left earlier. "Um Liechtenstein?" "Call me Lili." She interrupted him, taking another sip of wine. "Um Lili….I don't think you should be drinking for your age aru-""Im over 100 years old. Don't fucking tell me what I can and can't do." She said. Finishing her glass, he re-filled his glass and started to take a big sip of his glass. She looked at him and smirked, standing up and walking towards him. He gulped what was left in his glass, set it down and then looked in her eyes. "Aru~…are you ok?" he asked. She smiled as she yanked the ribbon from her hair and tied it around his mouth, tightly to leave a mark. He looked at her in fear and watched as she took off her dress, showing a rather revealing outfit: a black tank top that ends just below her breasts, leather black shorts, black lace stockings and knee- high pumps, making her an inch taller than her brother, and black leather gloves that end at her elbow. "Move to the bed." She commanded him.

Suddenly scared of what she might do if he didn't, he moved onto the bed and sat down. She grabbed some rope and tied his hands behind his back, then lying him on his stomach on the bed. Arching his hips, she gropes Yao's dick through the silk pants. Moaning softly into the ribbon, he closed his eyes and gulped hard. "Looks like someone is getting hard so quickly." She said, kissing the tip of it through the pants. Slowly, she bites down onto the waistband of the pants, drags down his pants and yanks them off. Yao moaned softly as the cold air hit his aching length, although he moaned louder when she started to rub it with her hand. She gently rubbed him, even playing with the slit and smearing the pre-cum over his length. She let go of his length, giggling when she heard Yao beg through her ribbon to keep rubbing. "You haven't even begun to feel the real pleasure yet, Yao." She said while leaning to the nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube and a vibrator. After coating the vibrator with lube she arches his hips more up in the air. "I know that you will enjoy this, even after the pain has left." Lili told Yao. Since he couldn't move his neck because of the angle, he didn't know what she was holding. Lili placed the tip of the vibrator at his small cherry and only put in the head. Yao was a virgin, so he didn't know what sex felt like, cried out into lili's ribbon. Smirking, she slowly puts the whole vibrator in him, then clipping the dildo to his legs, to make it go deeper when he closed his legs, and left it off. Yao however screamed and cried more tears, not used to the feeling of something being in….there…. "Im not gonna turn this thing on, just tell me when you want me to move it." She whispered to him. After 3 minutes, Yao arched his hips more up, wanting more. She grabbed the dildo and slowly pulled it halfway out, and then thrusting it into him, searching for his 'sweet spot'.

Yao breathed heavily throughout his nose, the blanket beneath him being soaked in mainly tears with a little bit of sweat. He could already feel how deep the ribbon was starting to cut his cheeks and lips. Closing his eyes, he imagined Russia fucking him, replacing what was really going on with a dream. Although the dream was cut short when he shot open his eyes and moaned loudly. "found it." Lili coldly said. She clicked a button on the vibrator, making a green light come on. Inside the dildo, a wet like tongue slowly came out from the tip, porously licking his sweet spot, making Yao weep in pleasure. "Already with the pre-cum? I haven't even begun your sweet torture yet." She whispered while quietly going back in the drawer and grabbing 3 black cock rings. She places them aside, then leans down and kisses the head, tasting the pre-cum. Yao tried his best to thrust himself into her mouth, but finally feeling the drunk buzz from the wine and his body becoming weak. She stopped kissing, sat up and lubed up the rings. As she lined the ring with his cock, he panted heavily. She slid the ring on fast and all the way to the base, hearing a cry from Yao. Then she slid the second one on, Yao tired to move his hips and beg to cum. When she slid the third, and tightest, one on, he bit his lip hard, drawing blood from it.

Looking at Yao beg for more pleasure, yanking at the ropes to be untied. This made Lili happier, seeing someone wither in pleasure, letting lust over power them. She continued to rub his member, knowing that he could enjoy it all he wanted, but the fact that he couldn't come is what hurts him. she untied his hands, although he couldn't move them at all from how weak he currently is, flipped him on his back, then handcuffed both of his hands together , then tying the cuffs to the bed frame against the wooden headboard. Yao clawed at the handcuffs, yanking them hard as he cried while looking at Lili. His wrists bleeding, making Yao cry in a little pain only stopped him from yanking on the handcuffs. She rubbed his throbbing member, Smiling when she heard him cry out in the currently drenched ribbon. Moving her other hand back down to the vibrator, she presses another button, making the whole thing move around in big circles all around his sweet spot. Yao tried to move his hips up, but couldn't from how weak he was, so he lied there, handcuffed onto the bed and cried in pleasure, moaning as loud as he could through the ribbon. She stood up off of the bed and ripped the ribbon off of Yao, hearing Yao desperately trying to catch his breath. Stretching out her arms she looks over at Yao and smiles. "P-p-please….aru~…..let me…..cum….i-i-I cant handle this pleasure anymore…..it's too much…for me…aru~…." He mumbled as best as he could.

She grabs her dress as she looks at the closed kimono on him. "Let's fix this real quick." She says softly as she leans forward, unties the front, opens it so his chest could breathe and his nipples can feel the cold breeze. He drools blood, barley able to keep his head up to look at her. "Just so that everyone can see what heaven is like." Lili said, heading for the door. Hearing the closet door open. Hungary, Belarus, and Belgium came out in different black, leather outfits. Hungary's outfit a small skirt, knee high converse, and a black velvet corset. Belgium's outfit however was still different: black leather flats, black knee high socks, a black skirt with slits on both sides that begun at her bikini line and ended at her knees, and a turtle neck tank top. Belarus outfit was similar to Liechtenstein's outfit: a leather bra with metal chains in the back of it, low cut leather boot cut jeans, and black stilettos. The girls looked at him and blew a kiss to him. "We hoped you enjoyed your treatment." "Please call us if you want a repeat of this." "You know you'll eventually crawl back to us for more." "And maybe then, you can tie us down next time. Ta ta~" the girls said as they left the room closing it behind them. Yao closed his eyes, panting heavily, tasting his own blood fill his mouth, barely able to see anything. " r-r-Russia…..help…." he mumbles, thinking about Russia fucking him hard and teasing him, although making his member throb harder against the three rings.

* * *

Vash, Lars, Roderich, and Ivan walked around the mansion looking for Lili, Bella, Elizabeta, and Natalia all day. "I wonder where they are." Roderich mumbled. Vash cocked his shotgun and glared at him. "I hope my sister is ok…although if she died I would be very sad…a very slim possibility but, you have to be prepared for thee worst… I would have to make her own coffin and that would save me money…and I do love saving money." Vash said as they turned the corner, walking down another hallway. Lars and Roderich stared at him in shock while Ivan smiled with a purple aurora around him. "And so I said, 'go back to bed big brother. But before you go, give me back my lingerie first so I can burn it!" Lili said with a straight face while the other girls laughed. The four men ran towards the end of the hall and turned the other corner, stopping in front of the girls and dropped their jaws except for Ivan. " wha-" "whe-" "why-" "um_" the four girls giggled as the four men stood there in shock. Lars was the first one to break his state of shock. "Bella, what are you doing?" "And Natalia why are you dressed like that?" Ivan asked. Elizabeta looked at the men and smiled. "We are going out clubbing tonight and we need to look the part too." "But why are you dressed…..like that Lili?" Vash asked, almost dropping his shotgun. Lili glared at him, then grabbed vash's arm hard. "Here, Im returning something that belongs to you." She said while the other girls giggled. She threw the dress on him and quickly took off his clothes underneath the dress, throwing them to Hungary. Grabbing the wet ribbon, she ties it tightly on the right side of his hair tightly. "Here's the dress you let me borrow after you wore it on your date with Japan!" she said while laughing. Lili pulls out a pink little remote. "I almost forgot." She presses a button, and then the girls giggle again. The girls waving goodbye, walk past them and leave the men in shock. Vash blushes deep red, more of the fact that someone other than Japan knew about their date a few years ago. Ivan continued to walk through the halls in shock until he heard a certain voice.

* * *

Yao continued to moan Russia's name as he felt himself aching against the rings. As soon as Lili pressed the button, Yao felt the clip that was attached to his thigh get tighter as the dildo pulled hard out and slammed back in, making Yao moan loudly. "I-Ivan…I w-wish that you would make love to me….instead of this teasing…..deeper…aru~...d-deeper…" he moaned loudly, closing his knees together, making the dildo thrust deeper into him. Crying out in pure pleasure, his sweet spot being licked and pounded hard into, Yao yanks harder on the cuffs, more blood flowing from the open wounds.

* * *

Ivan continued to walk around, stopping at a certain door, listening to who was on the other side of the door. "I wonder who that sounds like….can not be the hamburger one, America, nor his lover England…defiantly not France….china?" he whispered softly. Gently pressing his ear to the door, carefully listening to china's pleas. Meanwhile, Yao was in a world of his own, his very sanity clawing at him to try and cum, but couldn't because of the rings. He kept both of his knees together and yanking hard at the cuffs, drooling blood and saliva, his eyes shut tight as he imagined Ivan. "R-Russia…deeper….i-ivan!... Aru~….. Please make my dream come true…." Yao begged as he cried hard. Ivan looked down and silently sighed. "So h-he likes me? I wonder what he is doing, da?" he whispered to himself as he gently grabbed the door handle. Quietly turning it and walking in, he closed the door behind him and stared in awe when he saw china. Wrists handcuffed to the bed, 3 cock rings on china's aching member, and an automatic dildo thrusting into him, making Yao moan loud. Blushing like mad, Russia finally spoke to Yao. "China? Are you ok?" Yao yanked at the cuffs harder, more blood spilling, opened his eyes half way and looked at him. "I-ivan….." Ivan walked towards the bed, seeing Yao in a golden kimono opened up, looking into Yao's eyes. "How did your-" "help me Ivan…" Yao begged as he let hot tears spill out from his eyes.

Ivan just stared at the helpless man handcuffed on the bed in shock. His best friend was half-naked and handcuffed to the bed and Ivan was….liking it. He moved his left hand to Yao's throbbing member, earning a hard yank on the handcuffs. "I-ivan…..help me cum….please…" Yao begged as he looked at Ivan, his eyes halfway open and his bangs in his face. Ivan removed his hand and kissed his neck, hearing the sweet moans fill the bedroom. Slowly kissing down, he started to lick his right nipple while rubbing the left one, earning cries from Yao. Nibbling on his nipple and pulling the other, he held Yao tightly as Yao yanked harder against the cuffs, not caring that his wrists were bleeding deeply. Switching sides, Yao tightens his legs and moans louder. "I-i-ivan…..let me cum…..please…I can't handle pure pleasure anymore…." Yao begged Ivan. Ivan slowly kissed down, leaving a trail of hickeys down his torso and body. Licking the tip, Yao pulls on the cuffs harder and moans louder. Ivan looked at Yao, not looking away for a moment as he started to suck the head. Ivan looked at Yao as he sucked deeper, seeing him cry out in pleasure. Slowly sucking deeper, he wrapped his teeth around the first ring near the tip and slowly pulled it off of him. Yao smiled as he bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed deeply, to suppress a moan. Seeing him relax a bit more, he placed his hands on Yao's knees, trying to spread them apart. "I-i-ivan…." Yao moaned loudly. Sucking more of the head, Yao's legs quickly turned into jelly, making it easier for Russia to spread his legs open. He grabbed the second ring and slowly took that one off, then stared at him. "Yao…." "I-ivan…..please I beg of you….don't stop…." Yao mumbled as blood filled his mouth. He looked at the throbbing member, seeing it with so much blood pulsing through the veins, almost like a purple-red color, leaking with more pre-cum. He ran his fingers down Yao's thigh, hearing a whimper of pleasure from Yao, and stopped when he got to the dildo. Looking down he saw buttons on the end of it and kept rubbing Yao's member. "t-the ring…..please. Take the ring off of me...and the dildo out…..aru~…" he cried out to Ivan. Feeling bad he started to deep throat Yao, not removing the cock ring off, and pressed a small orange button on the dildo. The dildo slammed into china's sweet spot, the wet tongue-like thing licking his spot all over. Yao sobbed his eyes out and yanked hard onto the cuffs, making the cuts a lot deeper. Ivan quickly grabbed the ring with his tongue and yanked it off of Yao, spitting it aside and deep throated Yao. Seeing pure white in his vision, Yao screamed as loud as he could. "AAAAIIIII-YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ivan pulled out as Yao yelled something else under his breath. "Ivan I've always loved you. I love you aru~!" yao screamed as he came hard for a full 2 minutes, instantly blacking out and let blood drip from his wrists and lips. Ivan just stared at him in shock, mainly because he had NEVER in his life seen a man cum that hard.

* * *

Seeing the cum all over Yao, he licked it off of him, then uncuffed his wrists. He almost cried when he saw how badly they were cut. "If I didn't walk by your room any sooner, you would've had no more hands, da." He grabbed gauze from his pocket and disinfectant from the bathroom and properly wrapped his wrists. However when he looked at Yao's lips, they were already healing on their own. He remembered the dildo and gently pulled it out of Yao, careful not to wake him up. Carefully he got Yao out of the kimono top and into his jacket and scarf. Kissing Yao's forehead, he started to cry. "My little sunflower….you admit that you love me…but I love you too much to hurt you. I…I love you too Yao….I want us to live together in china and I can dress up like panda and hold you all day. And even at night after we would eat dinner, I want to hold you close to me… that's all I ever wanted from you." He holds Yao's unconscious body close to him, crying into his chest. "Please wake up soon…I can even feed you if you want me to... I wouldn't mind doing that for you, my sunflower." Ivan whispered into Yao's ear. He stood up and carried him bridal style, opened the door with his foot and closing it. He walked him towards his bedroom, opening it and kicking the door closed behind him. Gently placing Yao on the bed, he looks in his closet for some big shirts and some shorts. Finding a yellow tank top and red sweats, along with stripped boxers, don't ask him why he had some in Yao's size, the man likes to be prepared for an occasion, and he carefully dressed Yao and cradled him in his arms. Moving his bangs out of his face, he looked at his hair, not used to seeing it down. He gently placed his hand as he rubbed his forehead while he slept, wrapping a blanket around him so he wouldn't get cold. "I love you sunflower…please don't wither away." He mumbled as he saw blood flow from his lip. Licking the blood off of Yao's lips, he kisses his forehead as more blood flowed out from Yao. " please don't wither away my sunflower…don't die on me." H begged to the unconscious body lying in his lap, his lips still bleeding as Ivan shed a tear.


	12. Chapter 12

(AN: So sorry t hat i havent updated this story in a while. summerschool came up and i got busy. but now i will continue t write this story too! i wanted to make this chapter and the next few a bit sensetive, just so the story flows better. anyways, i dont own hetalia, but i do own ludivine, fabiano, gilberta, kabuki, and kawaii-DAYO! review!)

What if? Ch. 11

Kill me now

* * *

As matthew rolled over in his sleep, Ludivine sat on the floor and sighed. Looking at the blue screen in front of her, she sighed. She scrolled through her contacts and tapped on 'Dad.' It showed his information and photos, so she pressed ' call'. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, letting her bangs fall out. " hallo?" Ludwig said. " hi dad.." ludivine said in a low voice. " how are you and your brother doing?" he asked. " fine, especially since gilberta came." " SHE DID WHAT?" "dad shut up! Matheww's sleeping…" ludivine yelled in a quiet voice. Ludwig looked away for a minute, then back at her. " is there any energy left for you to come back?" " of it got drained while fighting Gilberta. Are you already back from your honeymoon so soon?" " yea…something came up-" "ve~ your father broke his hip bone!" Feliciano said, leaving a blushing Ludwig and Ludivine. " didn't need to know that….ill call at a different time." " ludivine don't hang u-" ended the call between the call. Lying down on the floor, Ludivine called matthew. " yes babe?" matthew said as he put on his glasses. " I miss you." She said, smiling. " im there in the past, I just don't have memories of the future." He said while sitting up. Seeing his curl appear out of the screen, Ludivine went up to it and bit it, leaving matthew blushing a deep red. " w-what are you doing babe?" he managed to get out. " something fun." She mumbled. Matthew managed to get his curl back and calm himself down, leaving Ludivine giggling. " you know that you could do this to matthew, right? He is still me, just a lot more innocent and shy. Now can I please go back to bed? Theres a meeting with the providences tomorrow that I cant miss." He asked while lying back down. "sure. I love you." She said. " I love you too. Goodnight." He mumbled, closing his eyes and ending the call.

Ludivine climbed back into bed with matthew, who had been sleeping the whole time, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Matthew moved his arms up, leaving more of him for Ludivine to hug. Smirking, Ludivine slowly moves her hand up to his curl and lightly pulls on it. As soon as she pulled on it, matthew shot open his eyes and moaned softly. " l-ludivine, wh-what are you d-doing?" he whispered. " wanna watch a hockey game with me tomorrow?" she asked, pulling on it. " s-sure…" he mumbled, biting back a moan. Ludivine held him closer, starting to rub the curl, making matthew pant heavily. " –ludivine…..please.." he whispered, trying move her hands down. " what are you doing?" he managed to squeal out. Smiling, Ludivine rolls him over and kissed him deeply on the lips. Matthew was frozen, not ever doing this to anyone(virgin) before, looked directly into her eyes. Without parting their lips, Ludivine managed to pin matthew on the bed and wrap her legs around his lips. _Maybe I should just take a shower….fuck it._ Matthew thought, then pulled Ludivine closer to him. suprising Ludivine, she pulled him into a deeper kiss, pulling on his curl as much as she could. Matthew grabs ludivine's head and lightly pushes her off of him and rolls over, panting heavily. " i-i-I I just think that we should sleep….its 3:12AM so its pretty early." He mumbled. Ludivine just smiled and cuddled closer to him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Feliciano woke up early that morning and quietly got out of bed, only to be stopped by a sleepwalking ludwig. " luddy? are you sleepwalking again?" he looked at ludwig and gently helped him to lie down on the bed and started filming it so he could show ludwig when he got up.. " i dont wanna go to sleep mutti...you cant make me." " if you dont go to bed right now luddy...i'll um...throw away every pint of beer in the house and in other people's houses and make you eat england's food!" the look on ludwig's face was priceless. mumbling words, ludwig fell back to sleep, and feliciano stopped the video. putting on a shirt and jeans, he quickly made his way downstairs and ran into fabiano. " veeee~ oh! hi mama!" " hi fabiano." " where are you going so early? or did you just get home and i didnt see you?" feliciano looked down, then back at him. " i just got home, but im going back out again. dont tell anyone that i came home, got it?" fabiano smiled happily, unaware of feliciano's true intensions. " sure! it'll stay between us-" " bye!" feliciano ran out of the mansion before fabiano could finish his sentence. " it'll stay between us and ludivine and daddy and gilberta and matthew and felix!" he finished as he started cooking breakfast.

" so i see that your back feliciano. nice to see you again." kabuki said as she stopped the meeting that they had. " sit down and you know the deal." feliciano sat down next to her and sighed as his eyes shone a bold red. " my name is feliciano vargas and i am a binge eater." as he finished, everyone around him said, " hi feliciano." kabuki grabbed her clipboard and read off what it had on it. " theres going to be a family dinner for everyone tonight and another one in 2 weeks. please be there." " where will it be held?" someone asked. " it will be at Angelo&Vinci's. back to the board, we discussed last meeting on how to be honest with our loved ones about our issues. has anyone tried since the last meeting?" silence filled the cold, quiet room, while everyone either looking at the ground in shame or at something in the room. " alright, i wasnt trying to pressure you to do anything about it. i just you to say something to someone to get it out of your system. would anyone like to go first about what they've done in the past 2 weeks?" one hand was raised. " yes sis you can start."

* * *

ludwig tossed and turned in his sleep, falling on the floor and hitting his head hard. groaning in pain, he sat up and saw no feliciano in the room. _must be making breakfast today._ ludwig put on a pair of sweats and his signature black tank top and made his way downstairs. suprisingly for 7:15 in the morning, almost everyone was up and eating. he sat down next to ludivine and gilberta and watched them._ kids huh? didnt think id ever want any, let alone 2. i wonder why ludivine likes to read so much. and why gilberta likes to be like gilbert in almost every way possible._ ludivine put down her military book and looked at ludwig. " dad, you okay? you look very pale." " hm?" " here, sit down and ill feed you. you need to eat something dad. when was the last time you ate something?" ludwig remained silent and ate what ludivine fed him, his favorite wurst: beer flavored. after eating, ludwig just stared at his lap and wiped his mouth. " dad?" " yes ludivine?" " why are you crying?" ludwig placed his hands on his face and saw them drenched in tears. ludivine hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. " it'll be ok. im sure that whatever is bothering you will fade away-" " dont you even say it ludivine! dont say that it'll fade away like prussia did!" ludivine glared at gilberta and sighed, continuing to rub ludwigs back. " gilberta i was going to say that it'll fade away like the morning dew you moron." " but i am an awesome moron!" " shut up!" fabiano yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

" and after i woke up in the hospital, I realized that I cut too deep." " and what impulsed you to cut yourself again? you were doing so good, three months without cutting, so why now?" elluka asked. everyone's eyes looked at kawaii-DAYO. well almost everyone. feliciano's eyes were at the ground, just staring. _veeee~ I cant keep my binge eating a secret for long…ludwig will find out soon….im already loosing weight, even though im supposed to gain some pounds. I wonder what impulse started my binge eating in the first place. he felt a tap on his shoulder, but didn't recognize it. how does austria stay so thin? and even america with all the hamburgers that he eats…_" feliciano…." _how can he stay thin when he's eating non-stop?!..._" feliciano!"_ it doesn't make any sense.. does He have an eating disorder too-_ " Feliciano Vargas wake up!" kawaii-DAYO yelled as she shook him back and forth for the past 5 minutes. blinking rapidly, he looked around and gently pushed her off. " Veeeeee….." kabuki looked at feliciano carefully. " felicano, why don't you go next on what you did since our last meeting." feliciano looked down at his hands and took out his phone. " Feliciano what did we all agree on about phones?" everyone sighed and said, " to turn them off so we can remain in secrecy about our impulses and disorders." " please turn it off and put it in the bin." Feliciano quickly turned it off and put his phone in the bin next to kabuki. " now, please start." kabuki said while everyone else was staring at him.

* * *

ludivine escourted ludwig to his bedroom and lied him down on the bed. " since fabiano's distracted, tell me whats making my dad cry." ludwig looked around the entire room, then back at her. slowly, hot tears spilled out and he put his hands in front of his eyes, crying hard. ludivine sat down on the bed and rubbed his back again. " F-F-Feliciano wasn't next to me when I woke up this morning." " that's what your sad about?" ludwig sighed for a minute and then went back to bawling his eyes out. " I don't like it when I wake up and no one's there but me. I don't like the feeling of being so alone, it hurts. it hurts when I don't get to see him even for a day. he knows and tries to remember to be next to me when I wake up, but I cant help but feel like crying when im all alone. I don't want people seeing me cry, I want them to think that im a big-tough guy. but inside, im just a weakling….when he isn't there next to me, I feel so scared. I feel like my heart's racing faster than the speed of time." ludivine held ludwig as he cried, not holding anything back.

" W-would get mad at me if I asked this to you?" " go ahead. im listening." " am I a good parent to you in the future? do I treat you well? am I protective of you? do I spend time with you outside of work? do we go on family trips? do i-" " dad please be quiet. you are the best father in the world to me and fabiano. sure it was hard raising fabiano at first, but by the time I came along, you wouldn't let me go. we used to go on family trips a lot, but then uncle gilbert crashed both family cars and part of the garage. funny thing though, before you could even say anything about it, mama sent fabiano to uncle romano's and had you take me to stay with russia. we stayed there for a week and then mama dragged us back to the house with 4 new cars and a brand new garage about the size of the living room. you were so shocked but mama took charge because he saw that you were stressed out so much. you would always play with me and made sure that I was alright. you looked out for fabiano too, but he was interested in russia. you made sure that I had clean clothes to wear, a roof above my head, any toys that I worked hard for, food on the table, reading me to sleep, and on top of that the country's paperwork. I think that you are the best father in the world to put your kids first before your own needs. you make me so proud because seeing you in the past now just makes me proud to know that you'll be the best father to fabiano and me."

ludwig hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. " I'll be honest with you, when feliciano and I saw the 2 of you and how you said that your our kids, I was scared. im still scared because I don't want to fuck anything up now and end up accidently ruining your future. right now, you and fabiano are the most presious things in my life and I don't want to loose you. I'll be sad that you'll have to leave soon, but at least I'll be able to raise you in the future." ludivine smiled and wiped away his tears and picked out a new shirt for him to wear. " here. change and call mama and find out where he is." ludwig took off his tear-soaked tank top and put on the shirt that ludivine gave him. pulling out his phone, he dialed feliciano's number and called it. he dropped his phone and stared at ludivine. " what? do I have something on me?" she said, looking around. " no. it went straight to voicemail." " is that bad?" " he never turns his phone off. he doesn't even know how! I cant use the gps tracking on his phone- god why didn't I wake up earlier?!" " dad calm down!" ludivine said after slapping him across the face really hard. he looked at her while rubbing his cheek that was slapped. " we can go ask and see if anyone saw him before you woke up. come on, no tears, lets go." ludivine grabbed ludwig's hand and walked him out to the living room and saw everyone talking and watching tv. ludivine turned it off and england screamed, " NOOOOOOOOOOO! Why would you turn Doctor Who off?!" " because there's something more important than a tv show. now, has anyone seen italy? we cant find him anywhere and dad's starting to worry." " he has his phone off when I called." everyone gasped, knowing very well that feliciano wasn't smart when it came to electronics and never knew how to turn off his phone. " veeeeee~ I saw mama this morning!" " what time did you see him?" finland asked. " I saw him around 5: 30 this morning. He told me that he just came home and was going back out again and then told me not to tell anyone about it! wait a minute…oh no! I told you guys about it! mama is gonna ground me for sure…" felix patted his head. " its ok fabiano, im sure that now we can find him. did you know where he went off to early this morning?" " veee~~~ no. he was in a hurry and quickly ran out of the house." everyone looked at each other, then back at ludwig, who was looking at ludivine. " that early, well its possible we can find him early today." the front door clicked open and they saw someone walk inside. " there you are!"


End file.
